


"Going Bi"

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock is a 16 year old who falls in love with his brothers 14 year old best friend.... What will he do when his bother finds out about them?</p><p>Originally written by JackEds on SexStories.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My mom died giving birth to my little brother. I don't even remember her, but it affected me. It affected me, if for no other reason than it left my dad as my only parent. I didn't like him.

It wasn't a love-hate thing. At least I don't think so. But he favored Jason, my little brother. Add to that the fact that my dad is a seriously type A personality, and I'm a seriously type Z, and it was easiest for me to just avoid him all I could.

Dad made some attempts to be fair. Like when we moved back to the States and into a big house while Jason and I were still in grade school. When Dad put in a twenty-five meter lap pool because Jason had developed an interest in swimming, he also added a little gym for me in two bays of the garage because I had an interest in gymnastics.

If you hadn't guessed, we had money.

Unfortunately, I outgrew gymnastics -- not because I lost interest, but because I literally outgrew it. I was six feet tall when I was fourteen.

I had always been shy, and being tall didn't help. My aunt was sure that my shyness was because of losing Mom. But I was also shy because I was gay.

I don't know if it had anything to do with it, but while we were overseas, Dad worked for almost two years on a mining project for my grandfather in Ukraine. The site was remote and the young farm girl we had for a nanny did not worry much about keeping clothes on Jason and me. She would bathe us at night, and not bother with clothes afterward. Jason and I usually ate supper naked, slept naked, and were up and playing around the cabin naked for a while in the morning before she ever bothered to dress us, if she did even then. If it was summer, or we weren’t going to be outside, she didn’t bother and we didn’t care. Dad worked long hours and I don't think he was more than vaguely aware of how we were cared for. Jason and I slept in the same bed, and the first time it got cold, we cuddled against one another under the covers. Even after we moved from Ukraine down to the Baltic Sea, Jason and I slept naked in the same bed until after we returned to the States. We would have continued sharing a bed even then, but Dad put a stop to it about the time I turned eleven and Jason turned nine. Dad didn't care about us sleeping naked, just not in the same bed, and once you are used to sleeping that way, clothes get in the way. So Jason and I continued to sleep naked, just each in our own bed.. So basically, I'm saying I slept naked with another boy, even if he was my brother, for several years, and maybe it inclined me to look at boys differently.

My being gay really kicked in when I was about twelve. I hit a clumsy stage because of how fast I was growing. I started admiring shorter guys with more compact bodies -- guys who could be gymnasts. When we came back to the states, I was taken by how cute American boys were, and I hadn’t gotten over that. My interest in other boys went nuclear when my hormones kicked in. Girls may have interested me at some point, but not past puberty.

I kept up a false front, going out with girls when they asked me. I hid completely the fact that I was gay, even from my brother who was my best friend. Without a mom, with the dad we had, and all the moving we had done, Jason and I were super close. I didn't dare tell him because if I lost my brother Jason, I'd have nobody.

There wasn't anyone else I could tell, and because of my dad, I participated in almost every team sport there was. All my friends were jocks and I assumed that they hated gay guys. Several of them talked like they did.

So I reached the age of sixteen a total virgin, and pretty lonely except for Jason.

Enter, my grandpa. For some reason, he seemed to like me. Maybe it was because I was the oldest of his grandsons. Maybe it was an “heir-apparent” kind of thing.

Dad was probably the asshole he was because of Grandpa. Grandpa was even more Type A than my dad, and he is the one who started all the family money.

Grandpa phoned me on my sixteenth birthday. "I've got something special for you, Brock" he told me. "I know you're busy celebrating today [I wasn't, by the way] but tomorrow is Friday, and well, you don't have anything going on, do you?" He didn't wait for an answer before saying, "Meet me at the lake cabin at six."

I hung up the phone, wondering what he was going to give me. Lake cabin? A Wave runner? It was only March, and the lake was probably still full of ice. Fucked up if Grandpa had a wave runner for me.

What Grandpa called a lake cabin wasn't really a cabin. It was a lake house.

Grandpa met me at the door, with a broad grin and a drink in his hand. After I took off my jacket, he laid an arm over the backs of my shoulders and turned me toward the stairs.

"How does it feel to be sixteen?"

"Okay, I guess. How was it for you?"

Grandpa laughed, and shook my shoulders. "About like yours is going to be," he said, walking me up the stairs.

"Why?" I asked. "What have you got for me?"

Grandpa winked. "You'll see." We reached the top of the stairs and he walked us into the master bedroom. There, sitting on the edge of the king-size bed was an absolutely gorgeous Asian girl. She honestly looked no older than me. 

She wore a black teddy. Black looked good on her because her skin was pale and her hair was long and black. She had strikingly large almond-shaped eyes. She sat erect, like an Asian princess, long slender arms out to the side. Her palms rested lightly on the bedcovers. She smiled at me, like a princess who was pleased with a subject.

"Meet Mei Ling," Grandpa told me. "She's expensive; very expensive. You have her for the entire night -- make the most of it. No one else is coming, and I'm about to leave. I've already told your father that you won't be home until tomorrow." He swatted my butt, leaving his hand on it long enough to give me a shove forward.

"Happy Birthday, Brock!" he said, turning to leave. "Wear yourself out!"

The door closed.

The bottom dropped from my stomach.

With a slight smile, Mei Ling rose gracefully from the edge of the bed. She was tall for an Asian girl. She came to me, wrapped her forearms around my neck, and pressed her pelvis to mine. She gazed into my eyes and her smile grew playful."

But then she frowned. "Baby," she said softly. "You're trembling!"

I swallowed hard. I remember being surprised by her voice because I expected an accent, and yet, Mei Ling had none; she sounded American. And yes, I was shaking.

She leaned close, her breasts pressing me softly through her teddy, and she put her mouth to my ear. "It's alright if you've never been with a girl. I'm here to teach you." Her perfume was intoxicating. I'd heard perfumes advertised as intoxicating. Hers really was. Or at least, something made my head swim.

She leaned back to study me, and her brow furrowed deeply. "You've turned white! You better sit down," she said, turning me and backing me to the bed.

I sat and she knelt on the floor beside me. She laid a warm hand on the side of my face. "Why are you so afraid?" she asked. "I'm simply a girl."

I swallowed hard again.

"Baby," she asked, "are you gay?"

My eyes went wide.

"You are!" she said, sounding somewhat surprised.

I felt my breath leave and had trouble getting it back.

But Mei Ling smiled gently and stroked the side of my face. "Have you ever been with a girl?"

I shook my head slightly.

"We're not so bad," she said softly. Then she cocked her head. "Have you ever been with a boy?"

I shook my head again.

"Baby," she whispered, leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips. "I'll make love to you like a boy, and I'll make love to you like a girl. I'll teach you things." She pulled my leg open and cupped my package with her hand. She felt my size and shape, and then Mei Ling purred. She groped me, and she brushed my lips with hers. Her breath smelled of mint.

She gripped the bottom of my sweater and pulled it up. I let her take it over my head and off me. Next she grasped my shirt and pulled it off. Her r eyes widened with delight, and she laid her hands on my chest and sides. She felt over me and traced the seams of my muscles. "Do you work out with weights?"

"Some."

Her fingers swept my pecs and sternum and over my nipples. "You're smooth," she whispered. Her eyes dropped to my pants. "Are your legs smooth, too?"

I assumed she meant hairless. I had a few golden hairs on my calves (I have dark blond hair), so I shrugged.

"Let's see," she said. She pulled off my shoes and socks. Then she unbuttoned my jeans. "Stand up, baby," she told me.

I stood, and watched as she unzipped me and pulled down my jeans, leaving me in my boxer briefs. I stepped out of my jeans and she pulled them off each foot, setting them aside. She sat back on her haunches and looked me up and down. She closed her hands around my left thigh. "Baby," she said, "you're beautiful!"

She felt up my thighs, running her fingers into the leg holes of my boxers. " You're smooth," she whispered. Inside my boxers, her fingers stroked my scrotum and sought out my dick. "Umm," she whispered. She glanced up at me. "Are you a runner? I knew a sprinter who was built like you.""

"I'm in a lot of sports," I told her.

Mei Ling's eyes fell to the front of my underwear. She went up on her knees and pulled my boxer briefs down to my ankles.

I was gay, and I was scared; so I was about as soft as soft gets. Mei Ling nuzzled into that softness and when she murmured, "Mmmm," her voice vibrated my balls.

"I love the smell of a boy," she said, and took a deep breath. She lifted my balls and dick on her right palm and gently kissed the head of my dick. She brushed her cheek against it and then nuzzled into the crease of my leg. My dick began to lengthen. “I like it,” she said, quietly, watching my cock, “when we start soft and I can watch it grow.”

Mei Ling stroked me up hard, then got to her feet and pushed me gently backward. "Get up on the bed, baby," she told me.

I did what she told me, and climbed onto the bed and lay back on the pillows, naked.

"Yes," Mei Ling said softly, looking down at my cock from the end of the bed. "We're both going to enjoy tonight."

Lowering one strap of her teddy at a time, she showed me her breasts. She caressed them, squeezed them, then pressed her pointing nipples with her fingers. Thinking back on it, she must not have been entirely Asian. Her breasts were larger than most Asian girls. They were a size to more than fill one of my palms. They looked firm and her nipples pointed upward. She smiled slyly. "Do you think a gay boy might like these?"

I'd never looked much at breasts. They didn't do anything for me, at least not after I focused so much on boys. Of course, I'd never seen a girl's naked breasts live and in person, and I had the sudden urge to see what they felt like, so I nodded.

Mei Ling shimmied her teddy on down and it fell off her hips and onto the floor. Her pubes were shaved and she had a flat pelvis. If there was a girl to entice a gay boy, it had to be Mei Ling -- at least as far as I was concerned. She was slender and her body had graceful lines. She wasn't muscular or anything like that, but I could make out the soft seams of her thigh muscles and long torso muscles. Mai Ling cupped her hands over her pussy and squeezed. She looked down at me, less like a queen and more like... well, a hungry queen.

Keeping a hold on her crotch with one hand, she circled in the air with a finger of the other. "Turn over. Let me see the rest of you."

I rolled onto my stomach.

Mei Ling grabbed my ankles and spread my legs. "Ummm," she murmured. The bed jiggled as she knelt onto it between my legs. "I'll help you relax," she said.

Her fingers swept over the backs of my legs and down inside my thighs, lightly, barely more pressure than a breath. And then I felt her actual breath on the backs of my balls which must have showed between my legs. The she blew between my legs, up my perineum. She took a deep breath there and I heard her moan softly. Then I jumped because I felt the wetness of her tongue press behind my balls. She laid both hands on my butt and nuzzled in, licking, murmuring. My cock grew even harder. She was arousing me, but was also doing what she said – she was relaxing me. Her breath was soothing as well as stimulating..

Her hands moved up my back, caressing, feeling the firmness of my muscles. She lay down on me -- I don't care whether you're gay or straight, a warm naked body hungrily hugging the back of yours will make you hard even if it's the first time -- especially if it's the first time. I felt the wetness of her pussy on my butt. Her hands massaged my shoulders. "Are you relaxing baby?" She whispered.

I nodded.

She ground herself on my butt slowly, spreading her dampness. She moved hair off the back of my neck and blew softly. She kissed there, then down the side of my neck where she sucked and gnawed. I moaned.

"You like that, baby?" she whispered.

I murmured assent.

She pulled at my shoulder and rolled me onto my back. My hard cock rolled up onto my belly. Mei Ling saw, and pressed the palm of her left hand on the underside. Her fingertips stroked my balls, then she closed her hand around my shaft and smiled down at me. "You've got a nice one."

"You think?"

She nodded. " you're only sixteen?"

"Yeah."

Mei Ling lowered her mouth to my left nipple. She sucked hard and I felt her teeth. I felt her tongue. My body shuddered.

She moved to my right nipple, while jacking me with a firm grip. She nuzzled under my neck and wrapped a leg over my legs. She climbed up to straddle my legs, still stroking my cock. She pulled it up against her labia. "Baby," she said throatily, "I will tell you the absolute truth -- I got wet the moment I saw you walk in that door, and that was before I saw you nude and held your cock in my hand. Baby" she said, rising over me. "I want you inside me. Now!"

She eased her hips forward over my dick, rubbed her slit on it, then guided my dick upward, and lowered herself onto it. The warmth and wetness of her vagina slid over my dickhead and down my shaft, and I was virgin no more. Mei Ling settled her weight into my lap, stretching my length up into her. She closed her eyes and ground down into me, and she got this look like she was scratching some deep itch. I barely noticed. All my attention was down where her wiggling worked my dick up inside her. She rocked and I felt the snug lining of her vagina slide on my dickhead and shaft. She ground far down into my lap and onto my scrotum and rocked there. I grabbed her thighs and held on.

She rocked with her eyes closed, holding her breasts, and it was like she forgot about me for a minute or two. But then her large eyes opened, met mine, and Mei Ling fell onto her hands on my shoulders. Her eyes bore down into mine, watching my face, as she backed herself, over and over, hard onto my di ck. She was fucking me, as truly as ever a girl fucked a guy. Her breasts dangled and jiggled above me. I reached up to see what they felt like. Her eyes closed and she moaned, so I caressed them.

"Yes, baby," she murmured.

She moved faster and my hands dropped to her thighs again. My hips responded. I began to buck.

"Oh, yeah," she grunted. "That's how you fuck."

She sat back up, grabbing the sides of my waist as if to pull me even farther into her. My balls suddenly tightened and I got ready to climax, but then Mei Ling went wild, rocking crazily, whimpering, yelping, and bouncing. I realized she was coming, but I didn't know girls could come like that. It majorly distracted me, and my climax died before it was born.

Mei Ling's skin grew flush all over her body, and damp with perspiration. Eyes closed, she quit moving everywhere, except down inside where her muscles squeezed and milked my dick as if I had come with her. She leaned forward onto my shoulders again and her eyes opened slowly, dazedly. Slowly she ground my dick around inside her, then ground harder. She lay down on me, and whispered in my ear. "Roll us over, baby," she said, "and fuck me hard."

I wrapped my arms around her, and keeping my dick inside her, I rolled us over so that she was on her back with me on top of her. She planted her feet on the bed and lifted her pelvis to me and grabbed me by the ribs. I responded naturally. I fucked and she met my thrusts.

"Faster!" she encouraged. "Go fast."

I sped up, and found that my hips were built for it. I rabbit fucked and Mei Ling started going wild again. This time, I was going to come with her. She pawed at my back, writhing and whimpering. I drove my hips forward particularly hard and made my first squirt. Mei Ling felt it and froze, gripping my shoulders. I pressed in, my dick pulsing, and her insides milked me. I had a long climax, even for me. I shuddered at the end, completely empty.

I collapsed onto Mei Ling, my cheek against hers. She cooed soothingly and her fingers ran into the back of my hair. "That," she whispered, "was lesson one."

Mei Ling liked sex. I was sixteen, and kept up with her night of lessons with growing enthusiasm. We paused for a late supper – or early breakfast -- naked in the kitchen, and then fell asleep after more sex. Funny, but sleeping naked with her, I dreamed I was sleeping naked with Jason again, and I dreamed that he was teaching me about sex. I woke in the morning, spooned behind Mei Ling and sporting morning wood.

Except for the bathroom, we didn't get out of bed until midday that Saturday, and by then, we had been through at least half the positions of the Kama Sutra. Instead of her taking a cab back into town like my grandpa had paid her to do, I drove her in the car dad had given me for my birthday, and she hugged in under my arm as we walked out from the house, comfortably, like girlfriend and boyfriend. I had a new affection for breasts and vaginas and clits and Mei Ling's skilled mouth.

She seemed happy, too. She gave me her phone number and promised me a freebie when I wanted it. She even told me her real name on that drive into town, Carolyn Chang. She was a college student.

I took her up on the freebie offer the very next Sunday, but I had already begun looking elsewhere. Mei Ling - Carolyn had told me all about girls, and after that birthday weekend, I saw them in an entirely new light. I was noticing, too, how girls looked at me. It was different, knowing that they could be as horny as I was.

It's not that I quit looking at boys -- after all, I had been looking at only boys for the four most important years of my sexual development. But horny sixteen-year-old boys have a tendency to pansexualism anyway, as in "fuck anything that moves".

Lisa Jones wasn't one of the aggressive girls at school. She was almost the opposite. A freshman. Quiet, a little shy. But she had seemed interested in me before, and she was on the girls track team and had a great body. I started hanging around her, standing close when we talked, touching her on the shoulder, the back, her hair. I took her to the mall and a movie. On the Thursday afternoon after my freebie with Carolyn, while Lisa's mom was out and her sister was downstairs, I made out with Lisa in her bedroom. It seemed easy to get her onto her back in bed, pressing her body with mine, letting her feel my erection. It seemed easy to kiss down her body and get my face under her skirt ignoring her half-hearted, token attempts to stop me. Once I'd planted my mouth on her panty-covered pussy, it was easy to pull the panties aside for my tongue to reach her clit, and then when she was close to climaxing, it was easy to pull her panties completely away. It was easy to get my own pants down while working her toward a second climax, then to spread her legs and mount her. I popped my first cherry.

Lisa's best friend was Ashley, and Lisa must have told Ashley everything. Not the next Saturday, but the Saturday after that, when it was just me and Ashley on a couch downstairs in the game room at her house, I popped my second cherry.

By the time school ended that May, I was having regular sex with a third girl at school, a girl who hadn’t been a virgin. I thought I had turned the corner on my sexuality and gone from gay to straight. I honestly did. But then summer arrived and my brother Jason brought home a new friend from swim team, Tyler Fitzgerald.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Carolyn, I had morphed literally overnight into a superstud. Three months into my sixteenth year, I had fucked three different girls besides Carolyn. I liked the sex, and I liked girls more than before, but I had that feeling we all get sooner or later that sex wasn't all I wanted. I was still lonely, and I think screwing girls made it worse because each time it was a new girl, I cared for her a little less. I still looked at boys, and in my heart of hearts, I had that vague loneliness a gay boy feels growing up. I wanted to find another boy like me, a boy I could love.

Then Jason showed up at our house with Tyler, and the moment I saw him with my brother, my fantasy became that the "boy like me" would be a boy like Tyler.

Not that he acted gay. He didn't. He seemed straight as any boy that age, but he was far too cute to not dream about. Tyler had thick chestnut hair and steel blue eyes. Not as tall as me, he was slimmer. Even at fourteen, he had a swimmer's build -- the wide shoulders, narrow hips. That first time I saw him, I was on a stool at the kitchen island watching a Yankee's game on TV when the two of them came in for a soda.

Tyler's eyes met mine, and he grinned -- a wonderful grin, the grin of a guy who was naturally happy. I saw those white teeth and that boyish grin, and my stomach knotted.

"Tyler, meet the elder sibling," Jason cracked, opening the fridge. "See if you can get him to talk."

Tyler flashed me another grin like he didn't buy in to my brother's characterization. "You swim?" Tyler asked.

"I sink," I told him. "Like a rock."

"We all sink, bro," Jason said, handing Tyler a soda. "It only takes a little coordination to swim. You just ain't got none."

"I can swim," I told Tyler. "But I'm not fast."

"You're tall," Tyler told me, leaning onto the kitchen island beside me. "You should give it another try. It's mostly technique."

I shrugged. Damn, his eyes were dazzling.

"Yeah, right," Jason said, leaning onto the island on the other side of Tyler.. "Stick to sports you're good at, Brock. Don't let him talk you into drowning."

"What are you good at?" Tyler asked, sounding genuinely interested. The tops if his eyebrows were lined in reddish-gold from the sun. There was more reddish-gold at his temples.

I managed another shrug. "Baseball, I guess. And football, basketball, track."

Tyler's eyebrows rose, like he was impressed.

"Girls," Jason added. He leaned close behind Tyler. "Brock just became 'sexually active.'" He laughed.

"Oh," Tyler said. Did a little of the smile go out of his eyes? Did I imagine that? Was Tyler unimpressed with a jock whose goal in life was to bang girls? I could have kicked my little brother because I wasn't one of them.

"Brock's good at sports," Jason said, "because he doesn't know when to quit. He never gives up. He doesn't know how to give up. He’s got a brain like his body – strong-willed and stubborn as an ox. Nobody can get more hard-headed about something than Brock." Jason grinned and winked at me. "But being determined won’t keep you from drowning." He poked Tyler in the ribs. "C'mon," Jason said, turning to leave the kitchen. "Let's go up to my room."

Tyler backed toward the door. "Good meeting you," he said, and gave me a small, parting smile.

"Yeah," I called after him. I hoped I didn't look as achy as I felt in my gut. For the first time in my life, I had an instant crush.

As far as I was concerned, I was gay all over again, more gay than ever. That night, I jacked off thinking of Tyler and his smile. I pictured him naked. I imagined him gay instead of straight. I imagined he liked me and that we made out.

Actually, Tyler did seem to like me, maybe as instantly as I liked him. But then, straight guys do get bro-crushes and, like I said, Tyler didn't act gay. Jason wouldn't hang out with him if he did.

And Jason did hang out with him. Tyler was over every day that week, and it looked like he and Jason had become instant good friends like guys can be sometimes. Having Tyler around only made things worse for me, however. It was a struggle to keep my eyes off him, and the more I knew I couldn't have him, the more I wanted him.

I liked everything about him. I didn't just want him. I wanted him to be my friend, too, like he was Jason's. I became what my grandma used to call, lovesick. Literally. After an afternoon of him around and me hiding endless erections, I felt feverish, restive.

Tyler for his part always talked with me when he came over. He made sure that he and Jason included me in stuff they did. Jason didn't seem to mind. In spite of the way he liked to prod me, Jason and I got along okay, especially with two game controllers in our hands.

I was in the living room reading, Friday afternoon when Jason and Tyler came through on their way to our backyard pool.

"Dude," Jason paused to ask, "How come you've been hanging out around the house so much this week?"

I looked up, saw them in their Speedos, and my brain turned to mush. This was before guys wore jammers, and the two of them were in low-riding swim briefs with towels tossed over their shoulders. It was the first time I saw Tyler without shirt and shorts. His legs were well-formed, not with the definition of a runner, but with the shapeliness of a swimmer. He was as hairless as me and his skin had the glow of a warm tan. His limbs were long, his belly flat, and the inguinal creases of his pelvis dove like a V into the front of his briefs and into his well-packed pouch.

I realized I was staring and quickly looked away.

"You okay, Brock?" Jason asked.

"What? Yeah?" I shot Tyler a glance. He locked his fingers behind his neck and stretched. Oh, god! I quickly looked away.

"Why don't you come out and swim with us?" Jason asked.

"You gonna do laps?" I asked, hoping to sound reluctant. I didn't want to appear too anxious to accept.

"Nah, we're just gonna grab a couple of Dad's beers and chill."

"I could help you with your swimming," Tyler offered.

"Good luck with that," Jason murmured.

"I'll be right out," I told them -- I needed to wait for my boner to go down.

They turned to go out, and I watched Tyler walk away. He had a muscular little butt. His butt cheeks dimpled as he walked.

I don't think any girl getting ready for a prom put more effort into deciding on a dress than I did on a swimsuit. Not that I had many. The problem was that if I wore my swim briefs, I might get hard being around Tyler and give myself away. If I wore board shorts, I might not look as good; that is, my package wouldn't show as much, and I considered it my main redeeming feature. I still considered myself too tall and too gangly. Hot guys looked like Tyler.

I thought to myself that if there was even just one gay bone in Tyler's body, I wanted him to like what he saw when I came out. And then I chuckled, thinking one gay bone would be awesome.

Yeah, but not a chance. Why torture myself even dreaming about it?

I pulled my black Speedos on, pulling my balls up and out front and laying my dick out to the left. I hoped like hell I wouldn't spring a boner. Throwing a towel over my shoulder, I headed out to the pool.

The two of them were having a super-soaker fight. I came to the edge of the pool, and Tyler paused to look up at me. He covered his eyes from the sun, but beneath his hand, he seemed to look me over. I told myself that didn't mean anything. Guys check each other out. I wasn’t about to assume anything stupid.

Jason, turned his super soaker on me, aiming at my balls which were well exposed, thanks to my positioning.

"Umph!" I muttured, and covered them with my hands. Tyler shot me in the left nipple with his. I jumped in after him. The water was only waist deep at that spot, and though he tried backing away, holding his super-soaker I was able to close in. I caught him, got one arm under his legs and one under his back, lifted him to my chest, and dove under with him. He struggled, casting away the super-soaker and trying to get out of my clutches, but I held on. I got to my feet again, dove again, got to my feet again with Tyler wriggling. He pushed against my shoulders and chest, but I had him firmly. Lifting him higher, I tossed him out from me.

He got to his feet, sputtering and wiping wet hair from his eyes. "Damn, you're strong!" he shouted, backing from me.

"Remember that the next time you try to super-soak me in the tit," I growled good naturedly following him -- but I didn't want to catch him. Beneath the water, my dick had grown hard. I always had that problem whenever I wrestled other guys, and I had given up a struggle more than once in order to stay on my stomach and hide a boner. This time, the water hid my condition. So when he let me catch him, I thought all I had to do was get Tyler up on my arms again and keep him away from my erection.

I got him by the wrists and he struggled while my brother Jason tried to super-soak me in the ear. I pulled on Tyler, intending to get him up on my arms again, but he tried twisting away, and in the process, backed his butt right onto my erection which popped it out of my Speedos. Before I could shove him away, he had pressed against my erection for at least a full second.

I managed to shove him off in a way that seemed part of the play, and I hurriedly tucked my dick back in as best as I could. Tyler turned at me with a sort of lopsided grin and unsure look.

Jason shot at my ear again, so I wheeled on him with a growl and he dodged away.

"Yeah, you better run," I teased, while backing from both of them. "I can handle the two of you at one time and you know it."

I realized instantly that it was the wrong threat to make. Now they'd both come after me and my dick hadn't had a chance to get soft.

They came from two different angles. I squared off against Tyler, determined to keep him from bumping into my erection again. They closed. Jason jumped onto my back. Tyler dove under like he was going after my legs -- or trying to see underwater if what he thought he felt was what he felt.

I backed and twisted trying to toss Jason off and get away from Tyler, but Jason hung on, nearly choking me and Tyler kept coming. I reached underwater to catch Tyler before he could reach my legs. I tried pulling him up and his face ran right into my crotch, pressed my erection, and popped it out of my Speedo again. I was frantic to push him away now. It was going to be impossible to pretend he hadn't run smack into a boner. Tyler struggled and seemingly on purpose, turned and backed his butt into my lap -- AGAIN! And this time, it wasn't for only one second. Tyler had both my arms pulled in front of him like he was trying to pull me up and over his back, and his butt ground back against my hard-on.

My erection was well out of my Speedos, and I kept thinking, "Why didn't I wear the board shorts! Why didn't I wear the board shorts!" At the same time, another part of my brain registered how great Tyler's firm, wiry body felt against my chest and lap.

Jason bounced on my back like a jockey, while Tyler held my arms pinned to his chest under his own, wiggling his butt into my lap as he tried to get leverage. The exposed end of my dick was on his spine. I managed to free a hand and reach between our bodies to try to tuck back in, but that made it like trying to fight with one arm behind my back -- only it wasn't my arm that I wished was tied behind my back.

I tried going under, but Jason hung on, pulling me backward as we went under. Tyler, still gripping my arm, came with us. In all the twisting and near-drowning, Tyler grabbed my exposed cock. There was absolutely no pretending now. He knew for sure. I managed to get free, first from Tyler, then from Jason, and I swam hard for the side of the pool. Before they could react, I had pulled myself up from the water, my back to them, of course, and I dove onto my stomach onto a lounge chair.

"Alright!" I called out, without looking back at them. "You can have the pool!"

Would Tyler tell Jason what happened? Would he tell everybody? I couldn't bear to look back.

"What?" Jason cried out. "You giving up already?"

"Yeah, you jabbed your knee into my butt, you asshole. You bruised me." I rubbed my butt for effect.

"You, whimp!" Jason called out. I heard him coming closer. I heard the smirk in his voice as he asked, "You want Tyler to kiss your butt for you and make it well."

"Yeah, right." Actually, yes I did, but Tyler was probably never going to talk to me again unless it was to call me a faggot! NOW my dick was growing soft, finally! It was amazing what a little humiliation can do to an erection.

I was wrong about Tyler, though.

"Did we really hurt you?" he asked coming to the side of the pool.

"As if Jason could," I snorted. I buried my face in my arms. "I'm gonna tan a while."

They returned to super-soaking each other, and I returned to quiet mortification. It would be a miracle if Tyler didn't say anything. Maybe he had accidentally gotten hard wrestling a guy before, himself. It happens to guys that age. I could hope that he chalked it up to something like that. Yeah, right. I groaned quietly, thinking that once my dick shriveled completely, I'd slink away to my room and decide whether not committing suicide was even an option.

The more I contemplated the demise of my reputation, the quicker my dick got soft. Satisfied that I'd gotten soft enough, I sat up, thinking that the time for slinking away had come. That's when the phone rang. We heard it on the poolside extension. A moment later, Rachael, my dad's current girlfriend came out from the house. "Jason," she called, "phone's for you."

This, by the way, was when cell phones were still clunky and we weren't using ours much yet. Jason climbed from the pool and went over to get the pool extension.

"Hey," Tyler said, coming up to the side of the pool beside me, "want me to help you with your swim stroke?"

I looked at him skeptically. Did he mean it? Or was he going to try to get me hard again so he could have more to tell his buddies. "You sure you want to do that?" I asked.

"You bet," he said with that dazzling grin of his. "C'mon."

So I jumped into the water beside him. After having been so embarrassed before, I wasn't worried about springing a new boner.

"Let me see you swim a few strokes," Jason said.

I swam across the pool and back.

"Not bad," he told me when I stood again beside him. We were in water at mid-chest level.

"Here, turn around. I'll show you something to do with your arms."

I turned and Tyler laid his hands on my shoulder and arm, turning me. "Dude," he said, pressing my shoulder and squeezing my arm, "you have hard muscles. It's no wonder you sink. I noticed earlier. Your muscles feel like steel."

His left hand slid onto the left side of my neck and with his right, he urged my right arm upward. "Stretch for the catch," he said. "Like you're swimming."

I reached up high over my head.

Tyler's hand slid up the length of my arm and his body pressed the side of mine as he reached toward my fingertips. Was I imagining it? Did I feel something hard against the side of my butt?

We both glanced at Jason, over at the pool house, still talking on the phone. It sounded like it must be one of his buddies.

Tyler pressed his erection against my butt cheek. "It's like taking an armfull of water," he said beside my ear. "Keep your elbow high. That means, keep your elbow higher than your forearm like this." He showed me with his arm alongside mine. "And keep it that way as you pull." He pulled my arm down with a hand on my wrist.

"You're powerful," Tyler said quietly as our arms came down. "I can feel it in your arm." His left hand squeezed the side of my neck. "And in your shoulders." His body pressed mine and beneath the water, the inside of his leg rubbed on the outside of mine. "And your body," he almost whispered.

He cleared his throat quietly. "Let's do that again."

I reached above my head. His arm followed. He pulled my arm down again. As he did, Jason, on the phone, turned away. This time, when our hands came down to our sides, I reached behind me to clasp Tyler by the butt and pull him firmly against the side of my butt. Beneath the water, his hand grasped my forearm tightly, and he ground his cock against me. I felt his lips on the back of my shoulder.

Jason turned back toward us and Tyler backed from me. "So," Tyler asked. "That give you a better handle on things?"

I glanced at him. He had sort of that achy look I felt I'd had. I swallowed hard and nodded. Tyler grinned, and it was like the sun coming out. In that instant, I was incredibly happy. I grabbed Tyler as if to playfully wrestle, but when I took him under, it was pull us belly to belly and press my erection against his. Quickly, very quickly, I kissed him on the lips, my first kiss with a boy. Tyler, holding me by the shoulders kissed back. I groped him. His cock felt thick. He groped me.

We came up, parting, tucking away again. It sounded like Jason's conversation was ending. Tyler and I flashed grins at one another. Finally! Finally I had found a boy like me and it WAS Tyler. I'd never felt lighter in my life. Jason said something about a more buddies coming over after supper, but I didn't really hear him until he said they'd probably sleepover and could Tyler?

Tyler shrugged. "Sure. I'll call my mom." He flashed me another grin as Jason jumped into the pool.

We horsed around in the pool some more, and I didn't worry about Tyler "discovering" my erection. We only needed to keep Jason from discovering it, or Tyler's. Between Tyler and me, there were plenty of playful grabs that Jason didn't know about. I didn't think I'd ever get soft again.

When our cook, Alexander, called us in for supper, I thought about letting Jason and Tyler go on ahead so I could jack off, but after I saw Tyler get out and skillfully hide his erection from Jason while wrapping a towel around himself, I figured I could do the same.

They dressed for supper in Jason's room. I dressed in mine. This time, I resisted the urge to jerk off. It wasn't like I thought anything would happen between Tyler and me any time soon, but I liked the sexual tension now that I knew Tyler felt it, too. I was excited and I didn't want to rush it. I hurried down to supper quickly since Tyler would be there. I'd wait until evening to jack off, when I could take it long and slow.

At supper, Rachael told us she was going downtown to meet my dad and that they wouldn't be in until late. After supper, Jewel, the housekeeper, cleared the table, and the three of us guys went to our billiard room. Two of Jason’s buddies, Brandon and David, arrived and we played pool and ping pong for a while. After that, we moved to the upstairs den to watch Alien on DVD.

Brandon and David grabbed the side couches while Jason put on the movie and dimmed the lights. I grabbed the couch on the rear wall, farthest back from the TV. Tyler took the other end of my couch and stretched out his legs behind my legs. Jason grabbed a couple of pillows and took to the floor in front of the TV.

Rachael had put throw blankets everywhere in the den. I grabbed the biggest one and tossed it over Tyler and me. From his chest to my chest our legs were covered. The movie started, and while the others watched it, Tyler's bare toes worked their way up inside the right leg of my shorts and my bare toes worked up the left leg of his. His toes touched my scrotum, just inside my leg. When my toes got twisted in the fabric of his shorts, I pulled my foot out from his shorts leg and rested my sole against his erection through his shorts. Beneath the throw, Tyler pulled his shorts down and the sole of my foot rested directly on his bare cock.

It's amazing how sensitive your toes and the bottom of your foot become when all your attention goes there. I'd never felt another boy's erection directly except briefly, when Tyler and I grabbed each other in the pool. Now I had time, and using my foot, the sensations robbed me of my breath -- the soft warm skin, the turgid thickness, the length, the faint moistness. I paused, my foot resting on his dick, because I started trembling, just like I had with Carolyn.

Tyler felt it and glanced at me. He may have thought I was coming, but then saw that I was only shaking a little. I smiled apologetically. Under the throw, his hand gave my foot a reassuring squeeze. Holding my foot against the underside of his dick, he pulled his foot from inside my shorts leg, and rested the sole on the front of my shorts. Like him, I pulled down my shorts and underwear, and when he pushed up my dick with the sole of his foot, I grabbed his foot the way he had grabbed mine. We held one another's sole against the undersides of our dicks.

For several minutes our feet explored cocks and warm moist scrotums; our hands explored and caressed feet. I forced myself to calm down when I realized how loudly I was breathing. Beyond the sexual stimulation was the excitement of finally having another gay boy, and doing what we were doing under everyone's nose. Holding the underside of my foot to the underside of his cock, Tyler quietly humped my sole. His movements were barely perceptible beneath the cover, but the sensations were awesome. The soles of my feet are sensitive. Clasping his foot to the underside of my dick, I did the same to him.

I pinned Tyler’s dick up against his belly and rubbed it with my foot as he humped,. As I did, his hands explored up my feet and calves. I did the same to him. When the movie grew louder, we humped more firmly.

Knowing I would come soon, I pulled my shirt up out of the way and prepared to catch my cum with Rachael’s throw. I tried to let Tyler see what I was doing, and he seemed to get the idea, which was good, because he came first. Suddenly gripping my leg between his, and hanging on to my foot with both hands, he pumped his hips hard. I heard a faint whimper, his shaft pulsing, and then liquid between my toes.

The liquid did it for me; that, and the thought that I had made another boy come. My balls tightened and I held Tyler's foot tightly on my dick. I backed my butt to squirt his toes, and my body racked with my orgasm.

As I calmed, Tyler spred his cum over my foot and in my toes. I did the same to him with my cum until it began to dry, we cleaned up with the throw. Then we rested, each with a bare foot on warm soft equipment. That is, until the movie neared the end and we pulled our shorts back up.

It was different, sharing orgasms with another boy. Different from with girls. Emotionally different.

As everyone got up to get one of my dad's beers, Tyler whispered in my ear. "I'm in love with your foot, dude."

I chuckled and quickly whispered back. "There's more of me."

He chuckled aloud. "Well, yeah! I'm in love with that too!"


	3. Chapter 3

For the remainder of the evening, Tyler and I stayed close to one another. After his second beer, David fell asleep on the billiard room couch. Close to three, Dad and Rachael came home, leaned into the billiard room, and barely said hi before Rachael dragged dad off to bed.

"I'm crashing, too," Brandon said. "I'll take the bed in the front guest room."

"Yeah, me, too," Jason agreed. He turned to Tyler. "Grab a bed or couch wherever you want, or you can have the left side of my bed if you want."

"Thanks," Tyler said, making no move to leave the pool table.

"Yeah, well," Jason said. "You know where everything is."

"Yep."

Jason left.

"Or," I said, "you can share my bed with me."

Tyler grinned and laid his pool cue on the table. I laid mine beside his. "I gotta piss first,” I told him. "Down here, to let everyone get upstairs and into bed."

"You go first," Tyler told me.

I nodded. Best to go separately; I'd never be able to relax enough to piss with him standing beside me at the toilet.

We took our turns in the bathroom closest to the billiard room, and then Tyler followed me upstairs. I let him go into my room first and then closed the door behind us. Jason and I each had a king-size bed -- I'm sure my dad wanted us to have plenty of room for girls. My room was lit by only by my saltwater aquarium. I liked to leave the tank light on -- I knew you aren't supposed to leave it on all the time, but I left it on a lot. Tyler went right to it. "Wow," he murmured. "This is awesome!"

I bent beside him, and pointed out my fish. Tyler turned to me, our eyes met, he looked away, then back.

"It doesn't seem real, right?" I said.

Tyler nodded. "I've never done anything like, you know..."

"Me neither."

Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"With a guy," I said straightening up. He straightened up, I shook my head, looking him up and down. "Girls don't count. Not anymore."

"Are you gay?" Tyler asked quietly.

"Yeah. I have been a long time," I said. "Just never knew another guy I could do stuff with."

Tyler nodded. The grin returned. "You know what I thought when you came out to the pool today in your Speedo and then just stood there at the edge of the pool? I thought, now THAT's why I'm gay!"

I laughed uncertainly. "You mean you like how I look?"

"Dude! Yeah!" he said, his eyes dropping down my body.

"But, but," I said, "you're the one who's so damn hot!"

His eyes brightened. "You like me?"

"Dude! Yeah!" I said.

His face grew serious. "Will you undress me?"

"Yeah."

I pulled off his shirt, and then pulled off mine. I bellied up to him, slipping a forearm behind his back. Tyler wrapped his arms around my neck. Our lips pressed. His slender body was firm, his belly taut. I wrapped a second arm around him and our bodies pressed full length. He opened his mouth to mine and I probed in with my tongue. Our cocks stirred. Mine rose left. I felt his slide up beneath his shorts against my right leg.

Tyler loosened his arms around my neck and leaned back. "Are you starting to shake again, like you did earlier on the couch? Why are you shaking?"

I shrugged lightly. "Anticipation, I guess. I did it once before, the first time I had sex with a girl."

"Are you afraid?"

I gazed into his eyes. "I've been gay all my life,” I told him, “but I never knew another gay guy I could do stuff with -- that is, not one who wasn't too obvious. I'd given up trying. And then you came home with Jason on Monday, and I wished you were gay. I dreamed about you all week, and the more I dreamed about you the more I wanted you." I tightened my arms around the small of his back. "You have no idea how bad."

Tyler's eyes dilated. He wrapped his arms over my shoulders and we hugged tightly, pressing our cheeks together. "I had wet dreams about you this week," he whispered. "Two different nights."

"No kidding?"

He slid his palm to my right pec. He felt its shape and harness. He swept his hand up to my shoulder and felt over it. I tensed my muscles for him, and the muscles of my upper arm when he felt over it. His dick twitched between us and mine twitched in response.

I kissed his neck. "To me, yours is the body that's awesome." I swept my own fingertips up the firm muscles along each side of his spine and rubbed the side of my face against his. “And your body fits mine perfectly.” I dropped my hands to cup his muscled butt and pull our pelvises firmly together.

Tyler ran his fingers up into the sides of my hair and we kissed deeply again. I shoved my fingers beneath the back of his shorts and boxers, cupping his naked butt. His skin there was smooth and soft. I pushed the backs of his shorts and underwear down off his bottom, then slid my left hand around inside the waist band and grabbed his boner, pulling it up and free.

Not groping underwater, not with my foot, but with my bare hand I held his rod unhurriedly for the first time. It was thick, fatter at the bottom, and warm. The soft damp skin felt thicker than my own as I slid it up and down the shaft. Tyler moaned softly into my mouth.

I slid my hand down, letting his cock slide up inside my forearm as I cupped his loose balls and pressed the tips of two fingers up under his hard perineum. I rubbed them there, then pulled my hand free, turned from our kiss, and smelled my fingers.

“Oh, shit!” I murmured. “You smell good!”

I pushed down his shorts and underwear, letting them drop to the floor. Then I grabbed under the backs of his legs, picking him up. Tyler wrapped his arms more tightly around my neck and I carried him to my bed, laying him down onto it and me onto him.

We kissed again, and ground our erections together through our shorts. Tyler reached between us. Shoving his hand into the front of my boxers, he grabbed my dick. Mine was longer than his, but probably no thicker, though the thickness of my shaft was the same for my whole length and his was thicker at the base. My glans flared like a little helmet at the end of mine and he felt over it before squeezing my shaft. "I never touched a dude's dick before today." He whispered. "It feels hot."

He pushed up on my shoulder. “Let me see it.”

I got of the bed and stripped off my shorts and underwear. Tyler lay there, legs apart, stroking his thick shaft, tan everywhere except for the Speedo band of pale skin around his hips. I climbed up to straddle his chest and give him a closer look.

My dick has a slight upward curve and his eyes went a little cross-eyed as he focused on it and wrapped his hand around it once more. “Awesome,” he whispered. His brow furrowed and he looked up at me. "I don't think I can take this."

"Take it?"

"You know, up my butt."

"You don't have to take it up your butt... if you don't want to."

"I don't?"

"There are other things guys can do."

Tyler reached up with his hand for my neck, wanting me to bend close. So I did, lowering my ear to beside his mouth. "But I want to fuck you,” Tyler whispered. “And I want you to fuck me. I’ve dreamed about it."

"There's a lot of things to try,” I whispered back. “I've been dreaming about all of the things guys can do for years, and this week, I've been dreaming about doing all of them with you." And because my mouth was right there at his ear, I took his head in my hands and tongued into the folds and crevices of his ear. I tongued into his ear canal, and chewed on his ear lobe -- all things I learned from Carolyn. Tyler's hand loosened on my dick and his legs squirmed. He whimpered.

"Dude," I said. "See what we can do, just with an ear?

Tyler sighed and rubbed his cheek against mine. "Or a foot and toes?" he asked.

"Or a foot and toes." I slid back down off his chest, knelt between his legs, and grasping his knees, I spread them as wide as they would go. His pubic patch was still small, like it often is at that age. The egg shapes of his testicles hung loose in his relaxed ballsack. His thick cock arched up his belly toward his naval. He was beautiful.

I held him open, admiring, and his balls took turns rising and falling. I went up on my knees and lowering myself down onto my hands so that my own cock and balls made a slow descent onto Tyler's. He grabbed my sides just before my balls settled onto his and the underside of my cock pressed onto the underside of his cock. We watched down between us as I ground lightly with my hips and our two rods of flesh rubbed and wobbled.

Our eyes met, and I lowered myself to my elbows, sliding my palms under the backs of his shoulders, and Tyler wrapped his arms over my back. Our lips met. Our mouths opened. His tongue entered my mouth and I ground down with my hips. His legs closed, clamping my hips between his thighs.

We ground slowly, focused on our mouths and tongues. Our breath grew hot and ragged. We broke the kiss, tightened our embrace, and ground our cocks between us more firmly.

"See," I whispered beside his ear. "There are lots of things we can do."

Tyler nodded wordlessly. His hands traveled over my sides and back, exploring. He made me feel strong. He grabbed my butt with both hands and pulled up his knees as our pace quickened and my bed bounced. I nuzzled into the side of his neck and sucked, stiffling moans and whimpers that came naturally as we rubbed cocks.

"Brock," he whispered, "you're going to make me come."

"Come," I whispered beside his ear. "I want you to come."

I kept my pace. I sucked on his neck. I pumped my hips, flexing my butt muscles under his palms. I ground our cocks between our bellies with hard, firm thrusts meant to drive Tyler to orgasm.

He arched back under me with a high, straining whimper. I sped up my hips, rabbit fucking as long as his body remained rigid. When he relaxed, I slowed and stopped.

Tyler smiled, heavy-lidded up at me. "That was awesome," he murmured. "Did you come?"

"No, but I'm okay."

He frowned. "You need to come, too."

"You're tired, and I'm okay," I told him. "I'm probably pretty tired, too, or I would have come already."

"You're still hard."

"Very. To be honest, I guess I was almost ready to come. I can jack off and go to sleep."

"I'll do it for you," Tyler offered, pushing up on my shoulder to roll me to my back.

So I rolled off him, and Tyler rolled up on his side beside me. Propping up on an elbow, he closed his hand around my dick and began stroking me. After a few strokes, he glanced up at my face. "You make lots of precum," he observed.

"Sorry."

He smiled. "I like it. It's hot. I'm already hard again."

"Really?"

"Yep." He grinned slyly. "I'm going to make you come the way you did me." He got up onto his knees between my legs. But then he paused, looking at my cock. He scooped some of my precum onto two finger tips and spread it over his dickhead. His eyes drooped. "Nice."

He leaned forward onto his hands over me, like I had done over him, and then lowered his hips to drape his balls over mine and press his cock onto mine. He started pumping his hips. I grasped his butt and bucked my hips to meet him.

Tyler lowered himself completely onto me. His belly was still wet with his cum; I could feel it. I pulled my knees up and out, and held Tyler by the butt, pulling with his thrusts. His grinding rubbed our balls as well as our cocks together. Tyler's mouth dropped to the side of my neck and he started sucking like I had sucked him. I moaned softly and drew my fingers up his back, feeling the working of his muscles, letting his hips pump away between my legs. He felt incredible, but I didn’t feel like I was going to come that way. But then my balls tightened and I felt my cum churn. I gasped because it happened in an instant.

Tyler drove faster. I arched back like he had done and squirted several times between us while holding him by the butt.

I relaxed, slowly, but Tyler wasn't done.

"It feels different on top," he murmured.

"Keep going if you want to."

He did. As he ground and thrust, I stroked his back and kneaded his butt. When I rubbed my middle finger up and down his buttcrack, massaging his rosebud, his buttcheeks clamped on my finger and I felt his dick throb between our bellies with one more come.

And then he collapsed onto me, and I'd never felt more contented in my life. Maybe sexual oxytoxins were flowing, but I had a sudden surge of feeling for Tyler, deep feeling, like one gets for his first love. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him hard.

Tyler moaned softly.

I started to relax the hug.

“No, don’t,” he said. “Keep squeezing me."

So I tightened my embrace, rolled us to the side, and held him tightly to me, the way you might hold someone to cherish them.

“You hold me like this, tight like this," he whispered, "and I feel how strong you are, and something happens inside me. Something warm and good." He laughed softly. "Stupid."

"Not stupid," I murmured. I knew his father died when he was eleven, and that he had no brothers. It was just his mom and two much younger sisters. Did he miss his dad? Was that why he wanted to be held so tightly? Can feelings like that get mixed up with sex?

I was about to tell him that I loved him when he spoke first.

"Brock," Tyler murmured. "There is one problem with you holding me this tight -- I gotta take a leak."


	4. Chapter 4

I nodded toward the bathroom door -- Jason and I each had our own bathroom. "Ill go with you," I told him.

Tyler got off me, and as I followed him into my bathroom, I thought Tyler, from behind, naked, was as perfect as a boy could be, literally.

Tyler saw my shower and his mouth dropped. The room I had was originally going to be the master bedroom, and I had a great walk-in shower. The front wall and door were clear glass, the other three walls were tile, and at each end was a detachable shower massage head.

"Un-be-liev-able!" Tyler exclaimed under his breath. He turned to me. "Let's shower!"

Tired as I was, it wasn't a bad idea. "Sure." I opened the door. And motioned for him to step inside.

"I still gotta piss," he said.

"I always piss when I shower," I told him.

Tyler's eyes lit up, and he stepped in. I followed and by the time I closed the glass door behind me, Tyler was pissing on my package. So I pissed on his, then up on his belly and chest, and Tyler pissed up mine. Our warm piss smelled of beer and sex. We aimed our streams downward onto each other's legs.

His stream ran out a second or two before mine, and he grabbed me by the hips to rub his wet package against mine as I finished. I pulled him into my arms, wet belly to wet belly. We embraced and kissed hungrily – the pissing was a bit of a turn-on. Speaking of which, I turned on the shower behind him and it came out cold.

"Eeyow!" he hollered, dodging out of the way.

"Geez, dude!" I protested. "Not so loud!"

I aimed the shower head to the back wall and turned the water warmer, but behind me, Tyler had already detached the second shower head and he turned it on my back, fully cold.

"Ayeeee!" I complained.

“Not so loud!” he said, giggling.

I detached my shower head, turned it back to cold, and aimed it at Tyler. Neither one of us could get away from the other, though we each tried, backing into corners, turning backs, only to freeze our backsides.

"Okay! Okay!" I told him. "Truce!"

We aimed our shower heads down. "Play nice," I told him. Then reached past him to turn his off and aimed mine between his legs. Tyler hollered again and wrestled me for it. He started to slip and I caught him in my arms. He smiled up at me, all wet-faced, and I kissed him again, and while kissing him, I reached for his shower control and turned it on warm. I did the same with mine.

We showered one another by hand, and by that, I mean with soapy hands. Tyler and I are both lefties -- lefty lovers sometimes happen. So while we held shower heads with our right hands we lathered soap on bodies with our left. We worked quietly, caressing, cleaning, exploring.

There's something about using soap and a bare hand to bathe your lover that is intimate differently from sex alone. As you caress each little bump of a bone or lump of muscle, or trace the curve of the spine or gentle flare of a bottom, or gently sweep inside a leg, or over a muscled butt cheek or into an armpit, you memorize one another. You learn about how your partner responds, spot by spot, action by action. You care for him with your hands in a way that softens how you feel for him. 

No one had bathed me like Tyler was doing since my mom, who I barely knew. And Jason, of course -- when we used to bathe together and had to take care of one another as kids, we bathed one another, but it was never thorough.

I reattached the shower heads and aimed them to the middle of the shower. There I pulled Tyler's slender, slippery body to mine. We had erections again, and our dicks slid upward between us. We embraced, and used our hands and the water to wash away soap.

I turned Tyler's back to me and pulled him into my arms. Pressing myself to his bottom, I kissed inside his neck while sweeping soap from his chest and stomach. I dropped my hands to his balls and hard dick, rinsing them with warm water.

Tyler ground back into my lap. "Do you want to fuck me?" he asked in a voice barely louder than the shower.

"Yes, but I like holding you like this. I'm glad to only do this."

"You can try," Tyler told me. “You can try fucking me.”

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I turned off both shower heads. Keeping his back to my chest with one forearm, I reached down between us to the crevice between his butt cheeks. I had been there earlier, rubbing soap and water. Some soap remained, and along with the water, his crack was slippery. I rubbed that slipperiness over his rosebud, massaging, cleansing. I played at the entrance with a finger and slipped that finder inside.

Tyler moaned softly and laid his head back onto my shoulder. I circled my finger and moved it in and out. "Does this bother you?" I asked beside his ear.

"No," Tyler said. "I like how it feels." He rolled his head and rested the side of his face against my jaw. "I've stuck a finger in before, jacking off. I've even done it with two fingers," he told me.

"Let's see," I said, pulling my finger almost out before working in a second finger beside it. I worked both in.

He tensed. I waited and let him relax. Then I moved my fingers slowly in and out, stopping whenever Tyler tensed. Before long, Tyler began grinding back on them. I knelt behind him and probed deeper, searching for his prostate in the spot Carolyn had found mine she was showing me the places I could feel pleasure.

"This could work," I told him. "My dick is long but not much fatter than yours. It's how thick a dick is that can make it hurt or not," I added repeating what Carolyn had told me.

"Do you want me to get on my hands and knees? You want to do it doggie?" He asked.

"No," I said. Keeping my fingers in his butt, I got to my feet behind him and wrapped an arm around his chest. "I want to try it standing, like this." Carolyn and I had done it standing, and though the mechanics of a dick-vagina connection might be different from those for a dick-rectum, I thought it would work. Remembering her stance, I released my arm from around Tyler's chest and told him to rest his hands on the wall.

Bending my knees to line my dick up, I placed the head at his opening and pulled out my fingers. He started to close, but I pushed my dick in. With the water lubing us, and our youth, and the fact that even a long dick on a sixteen-year-old is not yet full-grown, Tyler handled my entry with little tensing.

That's not to say he wasn't tight. He was. A sphincter is a tight ring as opposed to the snug sheathing of a vagina, but Tyler was tight even for that. Up until that moment, he had been a virgin.

Gazing down at his hips in my hands and at my shaft, the end of which was buried between his smooth-muscled little glutes, I felt a strange mix of lust and affection for this boy like me. I had felt the lust before in sex with girls. I had never felt the affection.

I pushed forward with my hips slowly. Stopping, pulling back, going deeper. Tyler, hands on the wall, kept his butt pushed back. I wrapped my arms around his chest. I kissed the nape of his neck and held him in my arms as I made longer strokes with the pumping of my hips. Without intending to go deeper, I did, and when my thrusts resulted in my lap slapping his bottom and the slapping sound echoed in the bathroom, I embraced him with one arm around his chest and one around his belly and ground in. I wanted us to be one.

"This is awesome," I murmured. "I don't know if I can come again, but just let me do this for a minute or two."

Tyler grunted. But as I kept thrusting, he had relaxed and moaned more pleasantly.

I was right, though. I was too tired and had come enough already that evening. I would have to go a long time to come again, and I didn't want this first time to be unpleasant for Tyler.

"You want to try me?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I slowly pulled out, and we traded places. Since I was taller, I planted my feet farther apart and bent my knees. I felt the thick round shape of Tyler's dickhead press between my cheeks.

"Dude!" I reminded him. "I'm a virgin back there, too, and you've got a thick dick. Do a finger first."

"Sorry," Tyler said. "It's just -- you're hot and I'm ready." He probed in with a finger, and I jumped when it entered. Though Carolyn probed me to show me about my prostate, I'd never stuck a finger up my butt to jack off. I got used to Tyler’s, though. It wasn't bad, and I was hard. I would learn that it was easier for me to take Tyler if I was hard.

Two fingers went okay, and soon, the thickness of Tyler's crown pressed between my butt cheeks once again. I concentrated on relaxing, and felt that thickness enter me. It wasn't bad, filling me up, Tyler took it slow, but soon had both arms around my waist, rabbit fucking. It felt wild.

In fact, it began to feel pretty damn good, and I still had an erection. So I started jacking. Tyler's cock rubbed that spot Carolyn told me was my prostate and I started bumping back against his banging. We made slapping sounds again.

He grabbed my shoulders and drove harder.

"Are you gonna be able to come?" I asked him. "Because I think I might be able to come this way if you keep going."

"Yeah. I think I can."

He banged. I jacked. Tyler finally came.

"Don't pull out!" I told him. "I'm almost there." Seconds later, a few tired squirts from the end of my cock barely made it to the shower wall.

We soaped off again. Dried each other off, and fell naked into bed. I was on my side and Tyler backed on his side into me so that I spooned him from behind. I wrapped an arm over his waist and nuzzled into the back of his hair.

"Now," Tyler said sleepily. "Now I love your butt." He pulled my arm more tightly around him. "And other things."

We fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck!" Jason exclaimed.

My eyes flew open. I had been sleeping on my stomach and Tyler had been sleeping with an arm and leg thrown over my back, his morning wood pressed to the side of my butt. We were still naked, of course, and though we had been under the bedcovers earlier, those were now down onto the backs of our legs. Standing beside my bed was my brother Jason.

Panicking, I looked for Brandon and David, but only Jason was in the room and he had evidently closed the door behind him when he came in.

Tyler was coming awake, too, but didn't roll off me, not with a hardon. Instead, he tried to slide down behind me.

Jason wheeled and started to leave.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!” he said, wheeling on me and exclaiming with his hands. “Hey guys, guess what goes on at my house! Wait till I tell you about my best friend and my brother, who I THOUGHT were so cool -- NO! I'm not going to tell anybody!" He glared at me. "This is seriously freaking me out. I gotta get outta here." He started to turn for the door again. "I'm going with the other guys over to Brandon's house." He paused and his eyes dropped back to our naked bodies, and darted away. "Shit!" he yelled. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He slammed the door behind him.

A second later, it opened again and he leaned inside. "And lock your fucking door!" he yelled, flipping the lock and slamming it again.

I turned to look at Tyler. His eyes were wide and he swallowed hard.

"Wait! Did he say he thought I was cool?" I asked. "He never told me that!"

Tyler's eyes went wider.

"Well," I said, rolling onto my back, "at least he locked the door for us."

Tyler sat up and frowned down at me. "You aren't taking this very seriously," he said.

"I'm scared shitless," I admitted, "but there's not much I can do about it. Sometimes Jason can be an asshole like my dad. Sometimes he's the world's best little brother."

I crossed my arms behind my head. "I've always been afraid that it showed -- you know, my being gay. I've always been afraid someone would find out."

"Yeah," Tyler said, laying back down onto his back beside me and crossing his arms behind his head. "Me, too. I suppose all gay guys feel that way."

"At least until they come out of the closet," I said.

"Maybe even after that," Tyler suggested.

I rolled my head toward him. "Sorry, dude."

Tyler smiled sadly. "Me, too."

"You know," I said, "as long as Jason doesn’t tell anybody, I'm almost glad he knows. I mean, like it's a relief, you know, if he doesn't stay pissed."

"He's gonna stay pissed at me," Tyler ventured. "He probably thinks I seduced his big brother." He laid his hand on my hip bone. "I did."

"I seduced you," I said.

Tyler rolled up beside me, laid a palm on my sternum, and gazed into my eyes. "It was natural wasn't it?" he asked. "It was like it was meant to happen, you and me. I mean, like the moment we saw each other."

"Yeah," I agreed. "The moment I saw you." I laid my hand on his hip. "I'll tell you what seemed natural; you in my arms last night, that seemed natural. That seemed like the most natural thing in my life."

"Yeah!" Tyler agreed, cocking a knee over my legs. His package draped my hip; he had lost his morning wood. He laid his head on my chest. "That made it even more exciting, you know? That it was like it was supposed to happen." He rubbed my belly and his voice grew soft. "I love you!"

Fourteen-year-olds fall in love. Tyler was sincere. Sixteen-year-olds fall in love, too, and at that moment, I felt like I had loved him the moment I saw him. I pulled my arm from between us and stroked his back. We grew quiet. In the panicky scenarios that played out in my head, even the one where my dad kicked me out from our house didn't scare me. I had Tyler. "I love you, too." I said. "And I've never fallen in love before."

"Me either." Tyler's head jerked up. "You'll still want to do this, right? I mean, what we did last night."

"Yeah." I stroked his back.

Tyler laid his head back down on my chest. He rested his hand between my legs. My dick began to thicken.

There was a loud knock at the door, and my heart jumped.

"Brock, it's me," Jason called through the door. "Let me back in."

Tyler rolled back and pulled up the bedcovers. I got up from the bed and pulled on my shorts. My brother had seen me naked before, and even with a semi, but this was not the morning for him to see me that way again, and who knew who else was out in the hall with him.

"You alone?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I opened the door, returned to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

Jason closed the door behind him and stood at the foot of the bed. He looked at Tyler, then at me. "I've been thinking," Jason said. He tried to hide it, but he was still agitated, more agitated than I’d ever seen him.. "This might not be bad. I have a few favors I've been thinking of asking you, and now I know you won't tell me no."

"What makes you think that?" I asked, trying to calm the conversation and fake a bravado I didn't feel.

Jason smirked uncertainly. His eye twitched. He blinked it several times. "You want me to tell people?"

"I didn't say that, but I don't know what favors you're going to ask for."

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well, then, we can negotiate when you decide."

Jason seemed to relax slightly. He smiled. "Alright. We'll negotiate, and then you'll do what I ask."

"We'll see."

"Yep. We'll see," Jason said. The smile left for a second, but he forced it back.

I knew my brother. The smile was false. His face was flushed. He was shaken. It occurred to me that was the real reason he came back. Jason turned to leave, stopped, turned back and looked at Tyler, then away. "I'm not sure about you and me hanging out anymore, Tyler," he said.

"That's okay," I told him. "Tyler is hanging with me."

"I didn't say for sure that I wasn't going to hang with him!" Jason snapped. "I just have to think about it." He glanced at Tyler again.

"I wanna stay friends," Tyler said quietly.

Jason stared at him a moment, then looked at me. His eyes were watering, almost like he was about to cry. He turned to leave.

I didn’t want him to go. Not mad like that. I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind, so I asked something stupid. "What did Alexander have for breakfast?" -- hey, I was sixteen. Our cook, Alexander, by the way, was a tall skinny black guy from Jamaica who looked more like an NBA player than a cook, but he was like a real chef!

"Breakfast?” Jason stopped as he prepared to open the door. “Alexander has already put away lunch."

"Would you bring us some?"

Jason hand on the doorknob, looked back at me incredulously.

"Hey," I said. "If you want to blackmail me, you better keep me happy."

His eyebrows rows. "Why do I need to keep you happy if I'm the one doing the blackmailing?"

"Because you want me to do you favors and not beat the crap out of you."

Jason smiled lopsidedly. "As if you could." He glanced at Tyler, then back at me.

"Jason," I said. "I'm sorry."

He frowned. "I'll tell Alexander you're hungry. I'll tell him you have a girl in your room and you want food sent up to be left at the door."

"Works for me," I said. "Ask him for breakfast. I'm really hungry for breakfast."

Jason shook his head and started to open the door.

"Jason," I said, still not wanting to let him go.

He glanced back.

"Thanks."

Jason flipped me off and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Why did you thank him?" Tyler asked. "He's going to blackmail us."

"Yeah, probably," I agreed, "but not for anything really important." I pulled my shorts back off and climbed back under the covers with Tyler. "Saying he's going to blackmail me is Jason's way of giving himself time to sort all this out. If he threatens to blackmail you, he probably wants to stay friends." I bit my lip. "He was really shaken."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I know Jason. I think he almost cried. Look, if he asks for something -- you know, pretending it's blackmail -- pretend to give him a rough time for asking, then do it for him. Maybe give him more than he asks, 'cause he's covering for both of us."

Tyler thought about it, and nodded.

I rubbed his shoulder. "Sorry," I said.

Tyler nodded, then smiled and stroked the side of my face. "I wish you were my big brother."

"I am now," I said. "And your lover, and your friend." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I wanted to quit worrying about Jason. I rolled Tyler onto his back and moved on top of him. Our mouths opened, and our tongues slid against each other.

We had a little "morning breath" thing going, but it wasn't bad. It didn't stop our dicks from growing hard or us mixing up our junk in loose balls and downward pointing erections.

"I want to try a sixty-nine," Tyler told me.

I smiled. "A healthy breakfast!"

Tyler laughed, wrapping his arms over the back of my neck. He pulled me down into another kiss. Our dicks were trapped downward, and I lifted my hips to free them. I thought, with a little shifting, it might work to fuck face to face. I decided I wanted to try that sometime. But sucking first.

I kissed a trail down from his neck to his nipples, where, like Carolyn had done to me, I sucked and tongued each until one until he began to squirm. Then I drew my tongue down the mid seam of his abs. He grabbed the sides of my head when I tongued into his naval and held on as I sucked and kissed my way down past his twitching cock to the inseam of his leg.

My fascination with Tyler's balls began that morning. They were hanging loose, and the skin of his scrotum was soft and moist. I had never focused on balls before, but I liked Tyler's. A lot. Carolyn had liked my smell, and Tyler's scent was like mine. I took deep breaths of him and nuzzled into the plush softness of his ballsack. I loved rubbing my face there. I licked him, like a mother licking a puppy between the legs. I rolled each of his egg-shaped testicles on my tongue. With long swipes of my tongue, I traced up from his perineum, up his balls, up underside of his dick and all the way to his glans.

Tyler's dick lay flat on his stomach when he was erect and on his back. It was long for a fourteen-year-old, not that I had much to compare with at that point. I just knew that Tyler’s had a good heft to it. He was oozing premcum.

"Somebody recovered in the night," I commented, and pressed my lips to the little slit at the end of his dick. I sucked precum from it. Tyler squirmed and grabbed the sides of my hair. Then, for the first time in my life, I sucked a dick into my mouth, sliding my tongue under his glans and down the underside of his shaft.

Tyler’s dick seemed to swell in my mouth. He had little taste, but the sensual shape and the fact that it was Tyler's dick, caused a salivation response in my mouth. I made his dick really wet. Tyler shuddered, and he pulled up on my hair. "Let me do you, too," he said.

I raised my head and his dick plopped back onto his belly, glistening. I reversed body alongside him and we moved into position for a sides-facing sixty-nine. As I swallowed up his dick once more, Tyler nuzzled into the underside of my dick. I hoped he liked my smell as much as I liked his. His fingers lifted my balls and traced over my cock.

"Brock," he said in a quiet voice. "You're awesome down here!"

I released his dick long enough to say, "so are you!" and then swallowed it up again. Somewhat to my surprise, I discovered that I really liked sucking dick, at least Tyler's.

I was making precum, too, and Tyler sucked it from the end of my dick the way I had done to him. I felt his mouth close over my glans, and then felt his tongue swirl over it. I shuddered.

He started tentatively, testing my taste, trying things with his tongue. I made discoveries, too, like a hand around the base of his shaft kept it from going too far down my throat once his hips started to move. I discovered I could jack him as I sucked. Playing with balls with my fingers added to my pleasure. Using my tongue on his sensitive glans made him shudder. We learned to keep our teeth tucked away.

We cocked our legs open and our heads bobbed. Slurpimg sounds grew louder. This was good!

Tyler grabbed the base of my cock firmly and tongued and sucked at the end of my shaft with growing enthusiasm. Sensations shot up from my glans electrically and I gasped, forgetting for the moment to suck. He grew relentless. He got up on his elbow and with his fingers he rubbed firmly under my balls, down along the very base of my shaft and on my perineum. He used both hands on me while sucking and bobbing.

Forgetting for the moment to suck him, I kept a hand loosely on his dick, and rolled back to spread my legs wider. Tyler stayed with me, working like a guy gone wild. It felt like my balls were pulling right up into my body. With a small cry, I arched back and shot into his mouth. Tyler made gagging noises, but swallowed. I squirmed, but Tyler kept a mouth lock on my dick, sucking until I'd emptied everything and he still sucked.

"Stop!" I gasped. "It's gone sensitive."

Tyler pulled off and my mouth dropped open in relief. My belly heaved as I gasped for air.

He lifted his head and grinned at me. "You liked it?"

"No shit!"

He licked his lips. "You don't taste bad."

My dick twitched on my belly.

Tyler grinned. "Ready to go again?

"No," I said. "But you aren't done yet." I rolled up onto my side, threw a leg over Tyler's side, and used my body to roll him onto his back. I was determined to give his dick the same treatment he gave mine, so I grabbed his balls with one hand and his dick with the other, and I closed my mouth over the end. I swirled his glans with my tongue fiercely and Tyler tensed with a small cry. I bobbed my head and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I felt his nose poke under my balls and heard him inhale deeply through is nostrils. He did like my smell!

I worked hard and in only moments his hips bucked, his fingers dug into my butt, and his cum squirted into the back of my throat. I tasted as I swallowed, and like Tyler, I thought he tasted okay."

I sucked him dry and kept his dick in my mouth as it softened and then I let it slip out.

"Now, Brock," Tyler said breathlessly, "I'm in love with your mouth."

I rubbed the side of my face on his softening dick. I had barely started shaving and I was careful to keep the little stubble I had along my jaw line away from him. "The feeling is mutual," I said contentedly.

We both jumped at a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, lifting my head.

"Jason said you wanted some breakfast," Alexander called to me in his Jamaican accent. "You know I'm not required to do extra meals for you." He raised his voice. "Especially on a Saturday."

"Please?" I called out.

"Yeah, yeah man. I got the cart out here with breakfast for you. Is there anything else? I'm about to leave for the day."

"No. Thanks, Alexander!"

"Everybody else is gone," he warned me. "Your father and Rachael gonna be at the lake tonight, and the rest of the help done left for the weekend. You and your girlfriend gonna be by yourselves."

I glanced at Tyler and wriggled my eyebrows. "Thanks, Alexander," I called. "Enjoy your weekend!"

I returned to rubbing my face on Tyler's flaccid member.

"Aren't hungry anymore? Or did I fill you up?" Tyler teased.

"I'm hungry," I assured him. "I'm just giving Alexander time to get back downstairs."

Tyler patted my butt with his palms. "You've got a firm ass."

"And you've got a great smell," I told him. I rubbed my face in his junk and then reversed body, and rubbed my face on his. "Here, smell," I told him. "You smell good."

Our lips met. We kissed. Our cocks thickened. I raised my head and smiled down at him.

"What do you want to do today?" Tyler asked.

"Spend all day with you and then I want you to sleepover again tonight."

He smiled.

"Dude," I told him, "We have like three dozen positions we haven't tried."

Tyler laughed. "I gotta call my mom first, but she'll probably be cool with it."

"Great!" I said. "Let's eat!"

We jumped up from the bed and since no one else was home, we opened the door and stepped out into the hall naked and sporting semis. Alongside the cart were a folding table and two folding chairs. Just as we were about to take everything into my room, Alexander appeared at the top of the stairs.

He froze. We froze.

"Sorry, man," he said, holding out what he had in his hand. "I forgot the butter." His eyes dropped to our semi's and a grin spread on his face.

"Shit!" I swore under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander looked us up and down with a broad grin.

Tyler moved behind me, peeking over my shoulder but it was too late to hide.

"You gay, Brock?" Alexander asked coming closer with the butter.

"Damn it, Alexander!" I said. "You can't say anything to anybody. You know my dad. He'd kill me."

Alexander laughed -- that kind of laugh Jamaicans do so well. "No, man. I'm not gonna tell nobody, exept maybe my nephew. He's your age and he likes. boys He's pretty like you."

"No one, PLEASE?" I said.

"We're cool," Alexander assured me, clapping a large hand on my shoulder. His eyes dropped down my body. "Uh-uh! uh-uh!" he exclaimed. "You're one hot white boy." He peeked around my side. Who is your friend? Is that Jason's friend Tyler behind you? Let me see you, boy."

Tyler hugged my belly more tightly.

"Oh, c'mon," Alexander encouraged. "Let me see whatcha got."

"Are you gay, Alexander?" I asked surprised.

"Bi, man. I'm bi. Lots of Jamaicans are bi."

Tyler stepped out beside me and took my hand.

Alexander stepped back and looked the two of us over. "Oh, yeah!" Alexander said approvingly. "You two should take some pictures."

"You're crazy!" I told him.

"No, seriously, man," Alexander said, warming to his idea. "Use that new Sony camera your father's got, and then hide the recording you make." He looked us up and down again. "Oh, yeah. You be happy later you did it."

"We're not going to take pictures," I said.

Tyler glanced at me with a lopsided grin, like he was thinking about it. "We could put the camera on a tripod," he suggested. I glanced down. His dick was rising.

I'd apologize for kids being a little stupid back when I was young, because we did wind up doing the camera thing later; just not that day. How we got into that with Alexander and his nephew is another story. Anyway, after seeing all the naked kids masturbating or having sex on webcams these days, I see no need to apologize for how dumb we were. I don't think the species has seen any improvement in adolescent intelligence.

Back to that morning -- I told Tyler, "You're crazy as Alexander!"

"You don't need a tripod," Alexander offered. "I'll take the video for you."

"No way!" I said.

Tyler shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"How's this," Alexander said. "I'll set up breakfast for you in your room, and then while you eat, I'll go fetch your father's video camera and tapes. You know how to work that camera?"

"Not this time Alexander. Tyler and I are going to spend the afternoon together. Alone."

"No problem, man," Alexander said cheerfull. "We do it sometime." He grabbed up the table and chairs and circled around Tyler and me to carry them into the room.

My dick had started to rise like Tyler's. Tyler grinned at me and swung his dick at mine.

Alexander came out for the cart, saw us, laughed and stroked my bare butt. "My, that's fine!" Alexander said and then took the cart into the room.

Tyler grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek while Alexander set the table. A moment later, Alexander came out with the cart and gave my butt another caress, then Tyler's.

"I don't think you're supposed to be feeling up the boss's son," I told him.

Alexander winked. "You ever want those dicks of yours sucked, you just let me know. Always glad to help out my boss's boy."

This was back when AIDS was new and scaring the shit out of everybody, and I didn't think we'd be taking up Alexander on his offer any time soon. "Thanks, Alexander," I told him. "We'll keep it in mind."

"I’ll make you my special body sauce," he said. "Just the right spices in my sauce. Spread it on your dicks or anywhere you want to taste." He winked. "Such flavor! You go horny-mad. I can tell you that!"

"We'll keep that in mind, too," I promised.

Alexander laughed his Jamaican laugh and headed for the stairs.

Tyler jerked me by the hand. "I'm starved," he said, drawing me back into the room. I closed the door behind us, and locked it, determined that no one else was going to disturb us.

Tyler threw a leg over one of the chairs and pulled it up to the table. Since he didn't bother to put on any clothes, neither did I. I took the second chair.

On the table were glasses of milk and orange juice. At each setting was a plate arranged with eggs, sausage, hash browns, and melon. Also on the table was a plate with slices of toast, and another plate with two sweet rolls, along with salt, pepper, a stick of butter, jelly -- the usual, but all attractively arranged. Alexander had an artist's eye when presenting his food. Tyler and I dove in hungrily.

With his first bite of egg and sausage, Tyler grinned. "I've never eaten naked before."

"Jason and I did when we were little. My dad had to work in Eastern Europe for a while, and the nanny we had didn't always bother dressing us after baths. We ate supper naked and we slept together naked. When we came back to the states, we kept sleeping that way. Still do. Naked, that is, not in the same bed."

Tyler grinned. "Wish I had known you sooner. I bet you had fun sleepovers."

"Yeah, right. When other guys spent the night with us, we slept in our underwear. We had to when sitters watched us as well. But when it was just us -- naked." I took a bite. "Actually," I said as I chewed, "Jason and I slept in the same bed for a year or two after we came back to the states. We didn't know anybody at first and it was a little scary for two kids. Jason wanted to sleep with me and I wanted to sleep with Jason.

Tyler smiled. "I wish I was Jason."

I winked. "You've got the spot now." I frowned. "No. I shouldn't say it that way. No one's ever taking Jason's spot. You know? I just mean the spot in my bed." I frowned again. "I don't even mean that, I guess. Not that Jason will ever sleep with me again. It's just that for all the years when dad was moving around, it was just Jason and me." I smiled apologetically. "I love my brother."

Tyler nodded, his smiled had faded. I reached across for his hand. "Dude," I said. "I love you, too."

Tyler smiled a little sadly. I got up from my chair, came around the table and pulled Tyler to his feet and into my arms. He melted into me and I held him tightly. Tyler needed me -- I'm not sure how I knew, maybe because of how tightly he liked to be held. Maybe it was simply a gut feeling. But I knew he needed me to genuinely love him, and that stirred my heart. "We aren't going to be just boyfriends," I whispered. "Remember Jason telling you that I don't know how to quit?"

Tyler nodded and our cheeks rubbed softly.

"Well," I whispered. "I'm loving you now, and I don't know how to quit. I won't ever know how to quit."

Tyler leaned back and his eyes searched mine. At fourteen and sixteen, you can feel things strongly. At fourteen and sixteen, you sometimes feel like you decide things for the rest of your life, and sometimes you do. "If you won't ever know how to quit," Tyler asked with a soft smile, "are you saying you'll love me forever?"

"Yes," I told him.

Tyler melted a little more. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I didn't know how much he believed what I said, but I believed it, and sometimes fourteen-year-olds believe an older boy's sincere promises. Our cocks rose because cocks are hard-wired to hearts as much as to as eyes and imaginations. We kissed fiercely for a moment, and then our passion passed like thunder rolling away. I rocked him in my arms. The smell of the food made my stomach growl.

Tyler laughed. "Dude," he murmured, "I'm hungry, too."

We returned to the table, only this time, Tyler pulled his chair around beside mine. The sides of our legs pressed as we dug into the food.

Sex, lots of sex, gets a guy hungry. We plowed through everything in minutes and gazed at the empty plates.

"I could eat more," I said sadly.

"Me, too," Tyler agreed. "I'm thinking about eating the leftover butter and jelly." His eyes suddenly shot to me, and he got a wild grin. I suspected what was coming. Alexander's body sauce gave him the idea.

Scooping up a dollop of butter on one finger and a little jelly on another, Tyler got up from his chair and threw a leg over my lap to straddle me face to face.

"You aren't," I told him.

With an impish grin, Tyler smoothed butter on both my nipples, then jelly. Then he presented me each of his fingers to suck clean, which I did chuckling at first, but then getting turned on by sucking them. I didn't let the last finger go and he had to leave it in my mouth when he bent to lick my right nipple.

When he sucked hard, I almost bit his finger.

Tyler licked as if I was the best thing he'd ever tasted, and he sucked as if he could get more buttery taste out of me. I clung to his hair and squirmed. He switched to my other nipple and my legs thrashed. My cock rose under his balls. I groaned. Tyler's lengthening dick pressed into me above my pubes.

He twisted in my lap to reach back to the table where he got another finger of butter. With an intense look of concentration, he rubbed it on the sides of my neck and up into the hollows under my ears, then on my throat and down into the hollow at the base. He got more butter on a finger and drew it through the hollow above my right collar bone, then repeated on the left.

I pulled our hardening dicks up between us and held them together in my hand, stroking slowly. When Tyler twisted to reach back for the jelly, I used my other hand to feel over the smooth, tan skin of his lean abdomen. He really was beautiful.

Tyler turned back to me holding the entire little cup of jelly and looked me in the eye. "You have a flavor," he told me, dipping in two fingers. "I don’t know how to say it, but your skin tastes – I don’t know – warm I guess, sort of like it smells when my nose is against it." He smiled gently. "You don't need any sauce -- just a little butter and jelly."

He spread jelly thinly onto the sides of my neck and over my throat. He spread more in the hollows above my collarbones. I reached past him and got a dollop of butter on my index finger and then spread it over our cocks while Tyler worked on my throat and collarbones. He paused when I spread the butter over his glans, but then continued when I squished our two buttered dicks together. Finishing on me, he set the jelly back down, and I took his fingers to suck them clean again. I tongued between his fingers this time, and a little shudder went through Tyler's body. I grinned, happy to have returned the favor.

Leaning close, intimately close, Tyler licked in the hollow under my left ear. His warm breath brushed the hair behind my ear. My hand squeezed our dicks together in reflex and his dick slid left against mine.. He licked my throat and the sides of my neck while I mindlessly squeezed the undersides of our dicks left and right against each other with my hand..

Tyler grabbed my shoulders. His tongue traced into the hollow above my left collar bone. It was my turn to shudder again. Letting go of our cocks, I ran my buttered fingers into the hair on the sides of his head. Tyler cleaned every bit of jelly from the sensitive skin between my collarbone and trapz, and then did the other side. He worked back up onto my neck and I let go of his hair, dropping my head back and my hands to his sides.

He rocked his hips in my lap fluidly, and our buttered dicks slid off and against each other. Except for Carolyn, the girls I'd had sex with moved little. One of them didn't move at all. Tyler moved better, even than Carolyn. Boys that age are naturals at sex and naturally enthusiastic. Tyler, however, was also a swimmer and he moved like one. I was strong. Our bodies were lean and supple.

Sex is a dance, and we were well-suited. Over the previous twelve hours we had become relaxed and familiar partners. Tyler’s rhythmic undulations in my lap were the opening movements of a fresh, eroticism, and we would dance our dance as well as any lovers have. There was magic between Tyler and me, magic between our bodies in the way they fit and in the way we moved.

I felt over his body as he moved – over his back and sides and legs. I grabbed onto the muscles of his bottom. I pulled him against me and circled my hips in the chair, meeting his grinding. Tyler grasped the sides off my head, covered my mouth with his own, and plunged in his tongue, tasting of butter and jelly.

We moaned and whimpered -- the sexual calls of our mating dance.

Tyler lifted himself up, his buttery dick sliding up my belly. He reached under his bottom to grab my slippery dick and worked the head between his butt cheeks. I felt pressure as he pressed it to his pucker, then the delicious buttery slide of his tight ring down over my crown and down my shaft. He settled all the way down, swiveling his hips, adjusting. I felt his insides on my shaft, I felt them with my glans.

His eyes met mine with a focused and determined look. He clutched my shoulders tightly and he rocked, rubbing his cock up my belly. I grabbed his hips, pulling with him, grinding his tightness around on my shaft. Our eyes remained locked, watching each others expressions.

He leaned close. We opened our mouths. Our tongues danced. I sucked his tongue in. All the while, we were moving, moving. He pressed the side of his face to mine and wrapped his arms around my neck, driving his hips, driving me up inside him, driving his dick up my belly. I caressed his flexing back and bottom, and the feel of them working under my palms gave me pleasure.

I closed my arms tightly behind his waist, and hugged him tightly to me. I lifted my hips off the chair, feeling his weight settle harder into my lap and my penetration deepen. His butt pressed my balls down. Tyler arched back, rocking his narrow hips like a dolphin. His dick flopped on my belly and I reached between us to grab it and fast-stroke him.

My balls tightened. "If we keep doing this, I'm going to come," I told him in a strained voice.

His gaze dropped to me as if he were coming out of a dream. He nodded. "Let's try it the other way," he said.

Carefully rising up from my lap, Tyler turned around and prepared to sit back down facing away from me. From behind, his fleshy white butt contrasted sharply with the tan of his body and my legs, but matched my own white Speedo lap. The adolescent build of slim hips, wide shoulders, and lean back stirred my desire to an ache, an ache to have his butt back in my lap with me inside him.

I held my cock aimed upward and guided him down. The muscles in his back worked as he maneuvered. His smooth skin was taut and when I felt over his back with my other hand, it was hard. My crown slid in and I grabbed him by the hips. His tightness slid once more down my dick. His bottom settled into my lap, flattening his buttcheeks. The backs of his legs settled on the tops of mine.

Wrapping my arms around his belly and chest, I pulled him back against me and nuzzled into the back of his neck. "This feels fuckin' good, too," I told him.

Tyler circled his butt in my lap. "It feels really good for me this way," he said. "It feels really good inside." He rocked, testing, and moaned. He rested back against me, his head against the side of my face. The scent off his hair filled my nostrils.

We restarted our dance. The muscles in his belly worked beneath my palms. I sucked the side of his neck and reached into his lapMy hand closed around his buttered dick, and his rocking movements slid it forward and back in my grasp.

"Damn," I murmured. "This feels good, too. I'm getting close again." I didn't want to stop him, but I didn't want to come yet. "Wait," I said, grabbing his hips to slow him down. "You try sitting in the chair and let me ride you now."

Tyler stopped and leaned back, turning his face sidewise for a kiss. I hugged him back to me and as we kissed he ground his butt in my lap.

“Don’t make me come,” I whispred..

"Not yet,” he agreed. “I want to try."

He got to his feet and I got up from the chair. Tyler took my place and sat back. His pink balls nestled atop his tan legs, and his chubby pink dick arched up his belly from his small patch pubic hair, reddish against his white Speedo line. His nipples were small; smaller than mine. I decided to start with them like he had done me.

Taking butter onto a finger, I knelt beside the chair spread it first over one nipple, then the other. I took a finger of jelly and did the same, then offered the finger to Tyler to suck while I bent in to suck those small points of flesh.

Tyler's eyes closed and he sucked the fingers of my left hand dreamily while I licked and sucked his nipples and fondled his balls with my other hand. I let him feel my teeth on his nipples. I sucked them as strongly as he had sucked mine, and he squirmed. And when I had his nipples hard and clean, I reached for the last of the of butter. I spread it onto Tyler's dick. Then I topped it with a little jelly.

I pushed his knees apart and moved in between them on my knees. I licked the jelly off his dick like it was ice cream and I was a little kid. Tyler ran his fingers into my hair and humped into my mouth when I closed it over his glans. There's a special feeling, sucking your lover's erection, even at sixteen – especially at sixteen and your lover is fourteen -- something intimate, something owning. I wrapped my arms around his waist and took my pleasure.

“I’m going to come if you keep that up,” he said, throatily.

I got the last of the butter and spread it over his dick, then stood to straddle him. My dick pointed toward his face and he grabbed it, holding it as I settled down over his lap and I guided his dick up under me.

I felt the warm buttery head between my cheeks and worked it into my rectum. I relaxed my insides and lowered myself, slliding down his buttery shaft faster than I intended and landing in Tyler's lap with a deeply impaled-up-the-butt feeling. I gasped.

Tyler grabbed my hips and we waited for my insides to quit spasming.

My eyes met his. I wanted to watch his face the way he had watched mine, and I wanted to do to him what he had done me when he rode my cock. Experimentally, I circled my hips. Tyler's eyes drooped. It felt good to me as well. I rocked forward and back, and my dick slid up and down his belly. Tyler arched back against the chair, lifting his hips, driving up me, his eyes watching mine. I grabbed his shoulders and rocked my hips, firmly, steadily, steadily. Mine weren't the movements of a swimmer; mine were the movements of a runner. Tyler's mouth fell open. He clasped his hand over my dick, holding it to his belly as I slid it forward and back.

"You like this?" I asked.

He nodded.

"So do I."

I wrapped my arms behind his back and firmly rubbed my dick on his belly, tonguing in his ear. Tyler moaned dreamily.

I got up, turned, and lowered myself down with my back to him. Tyler guided his cock up into me and I sat down, discovering what he meant about it feeling good. Sitting this way drove him more firmly against my prostate. Resting my hands on his knees I rocked my hips. I could feel the underside of my balls sliding atop his balls. My dick flopped wildly and I grabbed it.

Tyler slid two palms under my pecs and pulled me back against his chest. I kept moving. Tyler's arms closed tightly around my middle, and he bucked under me.

After only a minute or two, he gasped. "You better slow down."

I got up off him and to my feet. Grabbing Tyler's hand, I pulled him to his feet and into my arms. Our dicks slid up and out between us. I kissed him deeply and he grabbed me by the butt, pulling us together. We ground and kissed. And then I grabbed him up, under the butt and off his feet. He wrapped is legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. I carried him to my bed where I climbed up onto it on my knees and then laid us down onto it, him on this back. We were belly to belly.

"I wanna come inside you," I whispered. I reached down to my cock and moving it around, searched for his opening. Tyler’s breath was in my ear. His cock pressed my belly and he rubbed up against me. I felt his crack with my glans and probed for his hole with my fingers. I found it and guided my glans to it, pressed, and reentered him.

I sank deeply. Tyler tightenedhis arms around my neck and dug his heels into my bottom, grinding his dick up against my belly. I pumped my hips, thrusting, driving his tightness down the length of my shaft to a firm impacts at the bottom. He moved with me.

We went surprisingly long considering how close I had been to coming before. But finally, I could hold off no longer. I didn't want to. I drove deep and hard, all the way in. I froze him in a tight embrace and almost growled with my first squirt. I held him tight and pulsed. He was mine, all mine.

I squirted even after there was no more cum. I kept squeezing my pelvic floor because it felt so good. Finally, with a sigh, I lifted my head and kissed his soft lips. He kissed back with passion.

"I almost came," he whispered. "You almost made me come."

"I'm not soft yet," I said, grinding with my hips so he could feel it. "We can keep going."

"No," Tyler said. He put his lips to my ear. "I want to fuck you."

I backed my hips and pulled out, then knelt up. Tyler knelt beside me. He kissed me, rubbing one hand on my belly and one on my butt before moving behind me. He pressed his dick to my butt and kissed the backs of my shoulders before pushing me onto my hands and knees and moving up behind me.

I felt him again at my entrance. Tyler pushed in, and grabbing my hips, pulled me back onto his dick until his lap pressed my butt flatly.

Clutching my hips, he pumped several times. Then he bent over me and hugged around my waist, grinding in. I ground back for him. He slid his palms up onto my chest and pulled me upright and we rocked, kneeling.

He fell forward on me and I dropped to the bed on my stomach with Tyler draping me. He grabbed the tops of my shoulders and his hips thrust faster and faster. He drove deep and stiffened. He whimpered. I felt the pulsing of his cock inside my rectum.

Then, slowly, he relaxed completely onto me. "I never knew sex was this good," he murmured, nuzzling the back of my hair.

"I didn't either," I said. "I think we're good at it."

"No shit!" he murmured. He shifted on me, driving his dick in and feeling that it was still hard. His legs had fallen outside mine and he squeezed them together.

I reached back and rubbed the cool soft skin of his bottom. "No," I said quietly, “I mean really, really good at it.”

Tyler wrapped his arms under me and hugged. He sighed contentedly and relaxed. As his softening dick slipped from inside me, we feel asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke an hour later, spooned behind Tyler with an arm over his waist the way a kid sleeps with a teddy bear. He was sleeping back against me like a very content teddy bear.

Love between adolescent boys is often rooted in friendship and companionship, and I had never had a good friend other than Jason. Now Tyler was more than just a friend. Sex at that age is a huge adventure, one we were on together. His body was a wonder to me, and mine seemed to be to him. The two of us, alone and away from the condemnation of peers and society, had found that instant, honest intimacy boys are capable of when they discover that connecting their bodies can connect their hearts.

My heart, as I lay spooned behind Tyler, felt as rich and warm as Tyler's body felt against my belly and legs. I lifted my head to look him over one more time. He was beautiful, from the pale cream color of his fleshy butt to the gentle curve of his narrow hips to the ruddy pink of the cock and balls which looked so big on his slender body. His tan had a golden hue which made the smoothness of his skin look warm. His lean lines and his boyish scent, and his coloring made me think, "golden boy." I laid my head back down and nuzzled happily into the back of his hair, enjoying the smell of it.

Tyler stirred. "You horny again?" he asked sleepily.

"No," I said, rubbing my lap into his butt so that he would feel that I was only semi-hard. "I like lying naked together," I told him. I brushed my lips behind his ear. "You've got a perfect body."

"We had this discussion," he murmured sleepily. "We agreed that you were the one with the perfect body," he said.

"Bullshit!" I murmured into the back of his neck.

He took the forearm I had over his waist and tucked my hand between his legs. I cupped his balls and felt his flaccid dick against my wrist."

Feeling his dick against the sensitive skin inside my wrist did start my dick swelling. It slid up on Tyler's butt.

He hummed pleasantly at my fondling and rolled onto his back inside my arms, lifting and dropping his legs over my hips. He opened his knees wider and rubbed my hand between his legs using both of his. "I love your hand," he said with a sleepy grin.

"My hand loves you," I said, nuzzling in to his cheek. His dick thickened under my wrist.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"It's already three in the afternoon," I said. I pulled my head back from him. "Don't you mean, what do we want to do with what's left of the day?"

"We could go to the mall," he suggested. "We can hang out together and everybody would know we're friends. Hey!" his eyes lit up. "We could go see a movie and make out in the back of the theater."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously," he said. "I wanna do that sometime."

"Yeah, in a movie that no one else is going to see," I said. "I have another idea. We could borrow Jason's Cobra and the two of us could head over to the motocross track."

His eyes lit up.

"Or, I could turn off my dad's outside security cameras and we could go skinny dipping," I added as an alternative.

His mouth dropped. "In broad daylight?"

I shrugged. "No one else is here and no one can see into our yard. We'll just wear our swimsuits down to the pool and take them off in the water. That way they'll be handy if anybody shows up. Jase and I and some of his buddies used to do that all the time."

"Really?"

"Why not? It's our pool."

"Did you guys spring boners?"

"All the time. You know the filter outlets, where the water shoots back into the pool? That feels real good on a boner. We used to each get in front of one and let the jets to blow on our boners till we came, you know, dry cum -- That was before we could shoot sperm, so it's been a while since we did that."

"Did you ever, you know, masturbate each other?"

"Nah. We never touched each other." I poked his ribs. "I will touch you, though."

Tyler's brow furrowed. "What about Jason? What if he comes back home?"

I propped my head up on my elbow and slid my fondling hand up Tyler's nearly erect cock. I shrugged. "He's going to have to get used to seeing us together," I said.

"I don't know,” Tyler said doubtfully. “He's pissed right now. And what if he brings other guys here. I don't want EVERYBODY to know about us."

"We'd hear or see them in time, if we're careful. And as for Jason being pissed," I said, frowning, "He's going to have to get over it."

"But we don't have to piss him off, Brock," Tyler said "Jason is my friend, or he was. We’re on the same swim team and we have the same friends."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed and rolled to my back. "But now that he knows, I just want him to accept it. I don’t want him to hate me because I’m gay, and I’m not giving you up."

Tyler rolled over to face me. "He looks up to you, dude. He told me about you the first day we met on swim team. He told me about how cool you were and bragged about how tight you two are. Don't you think he'll come around?"

Tyler saw my expression sadden, and he laid his hand on my stomach. "You're worried aren't you?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

Tyler rubbed my belly and cocked his leg over mine. "Sorry," he said.

I wrapped an arm behind his back and pulled him closer. His naked body soothed my anxiety. "I'm not sorry -- not about you and me," I told him. "Just about Jason." I drew my fingers up his spine. "It's easy to forget about everything else when I'm with you." I smiled. "Especially when we're having sex."

"I'll call my mom," he said. "You wanted me to sleepover, and you need me with you tonight."

"Yeah."

He grinned and kissed me, then twisted back off me to pick up the phone which I kept beside my bed. While he dialed to call his mom, he was arched back from me and his boner pointed up his stretched stomach.

"Hi, Mom," he said.

I grabbed his cock and gave it a firm squeeze, and Tyler gasped.

"Oh, nothing, Mom. I stubbed my toe," he said, trying to pull his hips back, but I didn't let go.

Tyler stiffled a giggle and tried grabbing my wrist with his free hand. "Mom," he said, struggling to keep his voice calm, "I'm gonna sleep over at Jason and Brock's again tonight, okay? We're going to have a big pool tournament." He flashed me a grin, then frowned as I started stroking him. He tried to get my hand away, and then grabbed my wrist firmly to stop me. "Mom," he said. "Don't worry. It's just us guys. I can borrow a change of clothes if I need to. Jason's should fit. Or I could borrow Brock's. He's got a big butt, so his shorts would be loose on me." He grinned.

I raised my eyebrows and fast stroked him. Tyler hummed high and almost silently.

"Thanks, Mom," he said in a strained voice. "See you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and with a yell, tried to push me onto my back. We wrestled back and forth, rolling off the bed onto the floor with a thud.

Tyler jumped up. "Last one to the pool gets fucked!" he yelled, heading naked for the door with his boner wagging.

"Wait!" I hollered, scrambling to my feet. "Let me turn off the outside security cameras first and grab my swimsuit, just in case someone shows up."

Tyler paused, barely. "I'll grab mine from Jason's room," he said, and took off. Damn, he looked good running naked.

I pulled my swimsuit off a towel bar in my bathroom and ran for the security closet on the first floor. As I opened the door to lean in, Jason passed me coming off the stairs. I powered off the system, slammed the door, and headed for the back doors. Jason paused there, but didn't let me catch up. He flung the doors open and ran out with me on his heals. "Last one in the pool gets fucked!" he repeated.

"First one in the pool gets fucked!" I hollered back.

That didn't slow him down. He tossed his swim briefs onto a chair and dove into the pool on the run. I was only a few feet behind him. I tossed my suit with his, dove in, and caught him by the foot. We grappled. At first, it was the normal kind of wrestling guys do. When I tossed Tyler back over my shoulder and into the water he scrambled onto my back, wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms over my shoulders. I dove under, and reaching back, I tried dislodging him, but he clung tightly.

I managed to muscle him around to my front. Our legs tangled. We rolled. We were still under water, and I was running out of breath. Struggling to free myself, I got to my feet only long enough to catch a breath before Tyler wrestled me down again.

We went on that way for several minutes, starting to get boners when our bodies tangled, starting to lose them when struggling hardest. We wound up mid-pool when Tyler backed me against the wall and covered my mouth with his. As his tongue probed into my mouth, I grabbed under his butt, pulling our floating packages together. I extended my legs out from the wall and Tyler's legs fell outside mine so that underwater, he straddled my lap. Resting his hands on my shoulders, he leaned back and smiled. I kept my hold on his hips to keep us together.

"Who's your favorite singer?" he asked.

I told him, and we launched into one of those discussions new friends have about favorite songs and artists and movies and so on. It struck me as almost funny that we were talking about things like that after becoming lovers because that kind of discussion usually comes before. I don't know how long we talked like that with Tyler comfortably astride my lap, but eventually, I started to chill from inactivity, so holding Tyler to me by his butt, I walked us around in the water. He kept hold of the tops of my shoulders and we talked, growing enthusiastic when we agreed, laughing and teasing when we did not. Conversations like that are always best when your balls and dicks are resting together.

I backed him against the wall at a depth were one of the filtration jets would goose him. Tyler's eyes flew open and he smirked. "Oh, those jets?" he asked.

"Yep." I let go of his hips, stood him up, and turned him around to face the wall. Cupping his balls to protect them with one hand, I used the other to maneuver his dick in the sharp flow of water, and I pushed his hips forward with my own so that I could get his dick well into it. He grasped my forearms and looked down to watch me work his dick. He grew hard.

Tyler moaned and laid his head back on my shoulder. I aimed his dickhead right into the flow, knowing how much that could stimulate.

"Umph!" he backed his hips. "That'll make me come." He stepped to the side. "Here, you do it. Get yours hard, too." He pushed me in front of the jet and then reached around to grab my dick like I had done his. When he did, his erection pressed against my butt. I thought he might want to put it in, but once I was hard, he turned me around and disappeared under the water, where his mouth closed over my dick.

Holding me by the hips, he bobbed on my cock, then came up for air with a grin. "I wanted to try that," he said. “At swim team, coming up on the wall, if other guys are already there, their packages are floating and I’ve just wanted to swim my face into them.” He took another breath and went back under. As he sucked this time, he grabbed my butt in his hands and lifted my feet off the bottom. Then with his arms wrapped under the small of my back, he lifted my hips to the surface and came off my dick as it broke the surface. "Up periscope!" he called, pressing his chest between my legs. He slung back his wet hair. My dick, however, plopped up my belly as soon as he released it.

So Tyler took it back into his mouth and backed us through the water to where the depth was at his chest level. He held me afloat with his arms under the small of my back and he sucked. I relaxed and enjoyed.

Tyler walked us back and forth. Beneath the surface, he rubbed a finger in my crack and finding my opening, he inserted it. I arched and Tyler bobbed on my dick while wiggling his finger inside me. He moved us to the shallow end and backed me to the steps. I found support on my elbows on the second step. Tyler released my dick from his mouth and straightened up between my legs. He moved his hips forward and I felt his dickhead probe for my opening. So I reached down between my legs, grabbed his dick, and guided it to the spot. Tyler pushed in and I lay back, a little less relaxed, perhaps, but mellow.

Tyler thrust slowly, going deeper. When he really started to get into it, every time he pulled my hips against his thrust, I sloshed forward and back. "Let me turn over," I said.

Tyler smiled slyly and pulled my bottom tightly to his lap. "Okay," he said, giving my hips a twist. "Turn over." Obviously, he wanted to stay inside me while I rotated on his cock.

I thought, why not, and pulling my knees up, I cooperated as he turned me over by rotating my hips. I held onto the steps for support, and once he had me floating on my stomach, I extended my legs out to either side of Tyler's hips. He pulled me tight and ground in, pulling me off the steps. For the next several minutes, he walked me around in waist deep water, either holding me up by my hips or with an arm under my waist. I sculled up with my hands to catch breaths, but otherwise, just relaxed and enjoyed the feel of his legs against the back of mine and his dick moving around inside me.

Guys like an element of the experimental in sex, something sports like, something fun. Maybe that's why guys are always sticking their dicks into so many new places. Anyway, this was a new position, and Tyler seemed to like me hanging on his dick.

Eventually he took me to the side of the pool where I could grab onto the wall to breathe, and where I could get leverage to push my butt back for him. I planted my feet on the bottom, and Tyler molded his body to my back. He wrapped his arms under my belly and chest, and used his palms to feel my abs working as I bucked for him. He thrust. He sucked on the side of my neck. And somehow, Tyler managed to make it feel like he was climbing all over my back while all the time grinding his dick up my butt.

Abruptly, his arms tightened hard around my chest and belly. He drove as far up inside me as he could. His dick throbbed inside my sphincter. My own dick grew even harder, especially as I thought about it being my turn.

As Tyler relaxed and slid off my back, I pulled him around in front of me, bent him over the pool wall, and guided my cock between his butt cheeks. I found his entrance, and drove in.

It didn't take long for me to come as well. When I did, I remained inside him. Holding his butt to my lap, I pulled him off the wall slowly backed to the steps where I sat back with him leaning back against me.

I gently washed his belly with pool water and kissed the side of his neck. My dick slipped out from inside him. He rested back against me, and I held him. I felt content.

"I don't get it," Jason said sharply.

Tyler and I jumped. Tyler quickly pulled away from me. I had forgotten to watch the house, and to listen for others coming home. Jason stood over us frowning.

"You just don't care who sees you, do you?" he demanded.

"We were watching the house," I lied. "And I was listening for cars." I looked around him. "Anyone else with you?"

"Lucky for you, no," Jason said.

I forced a smile. "Care to swim with us?"

"No," he said sharply. He turned and started back toward the house, stopped, and came back the few steps he had taken. "I noticed the security cameras were off when I got home. I turned them back on."

My mouth dropped.

"Don't worry," he said. "I've got the tape." He started to turn again, but stopped one more time. "I'm going to Kaitlin’s house," he announced, and then he did leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter deals with Brother/Brother incest.

Tyler and I pulled on our swimsuits. I needed to work off my agitation from another confrontation with Jason, so I took Tyler to the small gym dad had built for me in the garage. We worked out in our swim briefs and since we were young and recovered quickly, and since workouts tended to get me horny anyway, my dick began to thicken again. When I lay back on the weight bench for presses, it showed. Tyler pulled my swim briefs aside and fished out my dick. I had him reverse over me. When I pulled his swim briefs aside, his balls fell out, but I had to fish his cock out.

We sixty-nined on the weight bench, and one of those things that seem to simply happen when you're learning about sex, happened to me. When I sucked in Tyler's dick it started to go into the back of my throat and my swallowing reflex kicked in. I didn't gag. That may not have been all I did to relax my throat, but suddenly I was deep throating Tyler. Admittedly, that's not as difficult to do with a fourteen-year-old, even one with a thick dick. But what was excellent about my discovery that afternoon was that I was completely relaxed -- no gagging, no trouble breathing. His balls draped my upper lip and the soft skin inside his thighs pressed the sides of my face, and I wrapped my arms around his waist and sucked as he pumped. It was mellow.

We ate supper, then lay around watching TV and talking. We had sexed ourselves out. When Jason came home, he went to his room. We headed to bed as well.

Tyler nestled into my arms for sleep, and we had planned to simply sleep, but naked body on naked body -- we sexed again. Then we did sleep. In the morning, recharged, we tried more sex positions before coming again. I was grateful to Carolyn for teaching me that there were a lot of ways to have sex. Tyler had to go home that afternoon. We talked over the phone that night, but not for long. We'd had a good weekend together, and we were tired.

Jason was gone for his swim team workout by the time I got up Monday morning. I wondered if he was going to still be pissed when he saw Tyler. Maybe they'd be friends again. Maybe Jason would blame only me for what happened.

"Good morning, mister Brock," Alexander's deep voice rang out when he saw me come into the kitchen.

I groaned and took a seat at the kitchen island.

"Wear yourselves out this weekend?" he asked with that Jamaican belly-laugh of his. "I got a good breakfast for you here."

I cocked one eye open -- I didn't always wake easy in the morning.

Alexander chuckled and quickly assembled a plate for me. He came around the island to set the plate and juice in front of me and gave my back a rub. He leaned close to my ear. "You want me to help you wake up? I got a couple more BIG eggs and a BIG sausage for you."

I groaned.

"I can show you things," he whispered.

"Alexander," I complained. "I just woke up. Go seduce the housekeeper."

Alexander laughed and patted my leg. "I like my ladies young and pretty, but I've thought about it." He returned around the island. "I saw my nephew, Elias, yesterday," he said. "I told him about you. He says, sure he wanna meet you."

"Why?" I asked. "Aren't you two happy together?"

Alexander belly-laughed. "We get very happy together," he said. "That boy could teach you things, too."

"I'm surprised you didn't go see the Yankee's game."

"We did," he said. He then proceeded to tell me about the game. Alexander was twenty-six at the time -- I know because he's ten years older than me -- and he was really into sports.

I stayed away from Alexander's kitchen for the rest of the morning, waiting for Tyler to call after swim practice. Jason came home, avoided me, and left. Tyler didn't call, and I supposed he was still tired. I finally tried calling him, but his mom said Tyler was helping his aunt with some moving.

Alexander fixed my favorite dessert that night and tried serving seduction with my breakfast again the next morning. Without really thinking -- slow at waking up, remember -- I went down there in nothing but sleep shorts, which wasn't all that unusual for me. When you sleep naked, pulling on sleep shorts is like dressing up. Alexander evidently got an eyeful. He was in loose shorts and an island shirt -- he didn't always dress in much of a uniform until supper time. Anyway, he got a boner, clearly visible through his shorts. He had a big one.

If you ever want to get into a gay boy's pants, showing him a big boner can be almost as effective as getting your hand on his. I'd never seen an adult male erection before and certainly not a black man's erection. Alexander wasn't hung like some of the black guys I've seen in porn, but he was well equipped. Despite springing a boner of my own, I pretended no interest. I missed Tyler, and he was my boyfriend. I wasn't about to go screwing around.

When Jason came home from swim practice that afternoon, I asked him if Tyler seemed okay.

"Yep."

"Is he going to come over today?"

"How should I know? He's your friend now," Jason said, and left for his room.

I went to my room and called Tyler's house.

"Jason's really pissed," Tyler told me. "We almost got into a fist fight today. He REALLY doesn't want me around."

"But I do."

"Look, Brock, maybe we oughta wait until he cools down, or wait until he's not around. I gotta help my aunt again today, anyway. She's moving this week. We quit late last night but hadn’t finished. There's a lot left to do."

"You aren't having any regrets about us, are you?" I asked.

"No!" he said emphatically. "Hell, no!"

I smiled. "I miss you," I told him.

"Yeah, me, too."

And," I added truthfully, "I want your body."

Tyler chuckled, then said, "Yeah! Maybe I can come over tonight when we're done."

"I can help you guys," I offered.

"Sure!" Tyler quickly agreed. "But we can't make out with my aunt around."

"Of course not."

"And, Brock," He said, " If we work late again tonight, well, I've got swim team in the morning and we've got a meet coming up."

"I understand."

"Brock," he said, lowering his voice. "My mom asked me Monday why I was smiling so much."

"You smiled a lot?"

"Yeah," he said happily.

I sat back and smiled myself.

 

I was headed downstairs and out the door when I caught the aroma from the kitchen and turned for it instead. "Alexander," I said, leaning in, "if you're baking your Rum Cookies for supper, set aside some for me. You know how much I like those, and I might not be around for supper."

Alexander turned from his work counter with a disappointed frown. "I'm fixin' ribs the way you like. Where you gonna be, man?"

"Tyler's helping his aunt move. I'm going to go help. We may work late."

Alexander’s frown became a smile. "Helpin' your boyfriend, huh? That's okay, man. I'll save you some ribs." He held up a hand. "But wait. I'll send some of my rum cookies with you. They're coolin' on a rack."

"That'd be great!" I said, and I meant it. Alexander's rum cookies were amazing.

He bagged some up and brought them to me. "You kiss your boyfriend for me," he said, handing me the bag and grabbing a feel of my butt at the same time.

"Probably can't," I said, turning to leave. "His aunt is gonna be there."

"Then kiss his aunt!" Alexander called after me. "Always get the family to like ya, man!"

 

 

In my opinion, Tyler's aunt was a hoarder. She had more junk in her house than most people have in two or three houses. Stuff was piled everywhere, and she didn't want us to simply pack it up in boxes. She had to organize and supervise everything. She was a nice lady, though, and when she raved about Alexander's cookies, I gave her cheek a kiss and told her it was from Alexander. She blushed, but was in a great mood after that.

Tyler and I didn't have time alone, but we worked together, and that wasn't bad at all.

We finished late and I drove him home. We held hands on the way and we kissed before he got out. But we were tired and he had swim team in the morning, so that was all we did.

 

He called after swim practice the next day. "You may not want to come today," he said. "My mom's helping."

"Sure, I'll help," I said. "I'll get to meet your mom, and Alexander's got more cookies ready."

"Rum cookies?"

"Chocolate coconut. Alexander says all women like chocolate. I think he's trying to seduce your aunt through me and his cookies."

"He can have my aunt, but tell him to keep his hands off my mom," Tyler said, then laughed.

Turned out, I liked his mom a lot, and she seemed to like me. I gave both her and her sister kisses on the cheek and told them that Alexander sent them, because he had. It was another hard day of work, though we almost finished. I didn't get to drive Tyler home that evening because his mom did.

Jason was in the den by himself when I got home that night. "Where have you been?" he asked sullenly.

"Helping Tyler," I said. "Yesterday and today, I helped him and his aunt pack her stuff. She's moving."

Without another word, Jason got up from the couch and left the room.

Tyler called after swim practice. "Jason won't even talk to me anymore," he said.

"Me either."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. I know."

"Look, my mom wants me to go with her to help my aunt move. She says Aunt Jessie has too much stuff. I have to stay with Mom tonight at a hotel. I'm pissed because I'm gonna miss swim practice tomorrow, but Mom's not budging."

"Can I come?"

"I asked," he said. "Mom said she's not paying for two hotel rooms, so I gotta stay with her. She promised we'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Sorry."

"Yeah. But maybe this weekend, after the swim meet, we can sleepover at your house again."

"Yeah."

"That is, if you don't think it will piss Jason off even more."

"Fuck Jason!"

"You don't really mean that."

"I'm starting to."

 

After the call, the more I thought about Jason being an asshole, the angrier I became. He was home, so I went to his room, knocked, and tried the door but it was locked.

"Jason," I said. "I wanna talk."

"We don't need to talk."

"Yes we do," I said.

I heard movement inside, and then the door opened. Jason returned to his bed, where he sat back against the headboard. His TV was on some rerun that I was surprised he was watching.

I closed the door, leaned back against it and crossed my arms. "Look, I know you're pissed at Tyler and me," I said. "But, Jase, I can't help being gay. It's not like I decided to be gay so I could embarrass you or piss you off. Besides, what's between Tyler and me is our own business."

Jason flashed me the angriest glare I'd ever had from him, and I'd had some pretty angry ones. "Your own business?" he demanded loudly. "You steal my best friend. He steals my brother."

"What do you mean, steal?" I countered. "I'm still your brother. And Tyler wants to be your best friend."

Jason flashed me another angry stare. "Yeah, right. When he's around, you two disappear." He jerked his head in the direction of my room which was next to his. "It's not like I can't hear you guys."

I felt my face go red. I was suddenly grateful that the other side of my room opened on the outside wall where no one else would overhear. "You heard us when the guys were all here?" I asked.

"Not that night. The next night was when you two made all the racket."

"But you couldn't hear much," I said, skeptically.

"I heard enough," he told me, crossing his arms the way I had crossed mine. "I'm surprised you didn't bounce the fish out of your aquarium."

I uncrossed my arms. "Lookit, Jase, I'm sorry we grossed you out, okay? But you don't have to be an asshole. Haven't you ever, even once, wondered what it would be like to -- well to do stuff with a guy?"

"No."

"Never?"

He looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, maybe. Back when we used to slept together naked, I used to rub my stiffy on you when you were sleeping." He glanced at me and smiled lopsidedly. "You slept on your stomach a lot and your butt felt good to rub on." He frowned again. "That's not what I'm talking about, Brock. What I'm talking about is when I see Tyler, he asks about you. When I see you, you ask about Tyler. Neither of you care a shit about me anymore. YOU'RE the one who's not being my brother any more. HE'S the one who's not being my friend."

I pushed off the door and took a step closer to his bed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? We'll do stuff together. Like this afternoon. How about watching a ball game, or getting out on our bikes?"

"No," he said, and getting up from his bed, he went to his VCR and ejected the tape, which he threw it at me. I managed to catch it after bobbling it. By then he was shoving me out the door. "It's that security tape of you and Tyler in the pool. Every time I watch it, I get really pissed!"

He pushed me out his door and slammed it behind me.

He had said, "Every time I watch it?" I wondered. Why would he watch it if it pisses him off?

I took the tape back to my room and put it into my own VCR, and hit rewind. The beginning of the recording started in the middle of Tyler riding me from behind. The camera zoomed in. there were controls for that. Jason must have done the zooming so he could tell what we were up to.

I fast forwarded. The camera followed Tyler and me until just before Jason came out to the pool when Tyler was resting back against me. I had to admit, if Jason was angry about me being gay, then watching his brother get screwed by his best friend, and then watching his brother screw his best friend -- well it was no wonder he was pissed. But then he shouldn't have watched it. Not more than once.

I wound the tape back to the beginning and played the whole thing at regular speed. When I was doing Tyler, our backs were to the camera and the video was more of my backside than Tyler. I wished the camera had gotten more of Tyler, but I noted to myself that I didn’t look bad from behind. I wound back to the beginning one more time and jerked off while watching Tyler do me, not that I could see all that much, even zoomed in, but the characteristic movements were unmistakable.

Afterward, I went down to the billiard room and watched a Yankees game while seeing how long a run I could make on the billiard table. My dad came home and joined me, then Jason wandered in and joined us. Things seemed almost normal at supper. It might have been my imagination, but Jason didn't seem as angry. I wondered if he just needed to get things off his chest. I wondered if he didn't want some brother time with me. I decided to work on that. Tyler didn't call, but he had said he might not since he'd be with his mom.

I wrestled with what to do about Jason. From what he had said, it wasn't the sex between me and Tyler that bothered him most. It was us excluding him from our friendship. Was he being honest? I put myself in Jason's place. I could imagine that it was bad enough to feel like he'd lost his new best friend. Normally, that might not have hurt because he could always count on me -- like he told Tyler, Jason and I weren't just brothers, we were best buds. I started to feel guilty. I hadn't been thinking about Jason's feelings at all.

After dad and Rachael went up for bed that evening, I found Jason lying on the couch watching TV in the den. He looked unhappy again. My stomach had been in knots because he was my brother and things were fucked up. I wanted to make it right, and I acted on a sudden impulse. I took a seat at the end of Jason's couch, making him pull up his feet to make room for me.

"I've got something I want to say," I told him.

He looked at me.

"Tyler and I can cool it for a while. You know, hold off on sexing."

One of Jason's eyebrows rose skeptically.

"You're my brother," I said. "You're more important than getting my rocks off."

"I thought you liked Tyler."

"I do," I said. "Jase, I REALLY like him. I mean, I've never fallen in love before." I paused. "Sorry. I know that sounds weird, but that's the way I feel." I shook my head in frustration. "I don't know how to explain it." I felt foolish for even trying.

I stood up. "I'll talk to Tyler tomorrow. We'll hold off, you know, from doing it. He's your best friend and I'm your brother, and that's what's important for now." I left, got some ice water from the kitchen, and went up to my room.

By the time I closed the door behind me, I was ready to kick myself, bang my head against the wall, jump out the window, whatever, because of what I just promised Jason. I had done it on impulse because I loved my brother, but I loved Tyler, too, and I needed Tyler the way a lonely sixteen-year-old needs his lover.

My mind worked as I brushed my teeth, took a piss before bed, and stripped for sleep. Not thinking had gotten me into trouble, now I would try to think my way out of it. But all I could come up with was to ask Jason to let me off the hook, but that would probably piss Jason off all over again. He probably didn't believe my promise in the first place.

I turned out the light and climbed into bed completely frustrated. I lay for several minutes thinking and watching the fish in my aquarium. My thoughts turned to Tyler and the things we had done together, and my dick grew hard. I rolled to my stomach and considered humping one of my pillows.

The door opened and Jason came in, closing and locking the door behind him. He wore only shorts, and those were tented in the front. I suppose in a way, I wasn't surprised. And yet, I was. As he stood beside my bed, looking down at me with the bed covers only up to my butt, I thought about reminding him that I had a boyfriend now. But Jason knew that. My gut told me that what was about to happen was important to him, and probably to me.

Looking back on it, I honestly don't think that my having a boner myself played much of a factor in my thinking at that moment. Or maybe it did. My feelings, and I think Jason's, were basically primal. But I don't believe it was simply teenage horniness that kept me from turning him away.

Jason pushed his shorts down and they fell to the floor. His dick wagged up, nearly as long as mine, but thinner and very straight. He had the tight pubic patch of a fourteen-year-old. Like Tyler, he was tan everywhere except for where his Speedo covered. He was leaner than Tyler. I could see his muscle seams.

I rolled up onto my side and the covers slid off my legs. Jason's eyes dropped to the boner I had pointing up my belly. "You've grown," he observed.

"So have you."

Jason climbed into bed facing me, stopping a dick's length away. His eyes met mine. "It should have been me first," he said. "Before Tyler."

I smiled sadly, and looped my arm behind his waist to pull his belly to mine. Our dicks slid up between our bodies and we came nose to nose for a brief second before he wrapped his arms around my neck and laid the side of his face against mine.

"You won't lose me, Jase," I promised him. “You won't ever lose me."

He hugged my neck and pressed the side of his face to mine. I slid my palms down to his narrow, muscled bottom, and when I did, he ground our dicks between us. I ground back.

"I'm a virgin," Jason whispered at my ear.

"With guys?"

"With anybody," he said. "All I've ever gotten are a couple of hand jobs."

"I'll teach you," I told him, stroking his back. "I'll teach you what I know and then I'll introduce you to Carolyn. She can teach you about women."

"Who's Carolyn?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you later."

I rolled to my back, keeping Jason in my arms. I opened my legs to let his fall between mine, and I grasped him by the butt. I lifted my pelvis for him to grind against and he did. He groaned and nuzzled into the side of my neck. We humped.

"There are lots of ways to sex," I told him.

I rolled him onto his back and began with his neck, sucking, licking, kissing. I was determined to treat my little brother royally. I was determined to treat him as well as I had Tyler.

Jason moaned and ran his fingers into my hair. I sucked his nipples and tongued them. I moved lower where I slipped my forearm under the small of his back and lifted his belly to my lips. Tyler liked me strong. Perhaps Jason would. Holding him up, I licked his stomach, tongued his navel, and moved lower.

Setting him back down, I opened his legs, spreading his knees widely. Like Tyler, he smelled faintly of pool chlorine. I licked his lower belly, down to his pubes. I nuzzled his privates. I licked inside the seams of his legs and nuzzled in under his balls.

Jason gasped. "Oh, shit! I'm shooting!"

I pressed my face firmly into his perineum and he jerked his cock frantically, shooting up his belly. He gasped with each squirt.

"Sorry," he murmured after finishing. "I didn't mean to come so fast. He started to close his legs, but I held them open. With my tongue, I cleaned up his belly, then his shaft, keeping him hard while waiting for his glans to be less sensitive. And then I took his dick into my mouth.

This sounds funny, I know, but sucking Jason's dick made me feel like I was taking care of my little brother.

When he starting lifting his pelvis, trying to fuck into my mouth, I pulled off him. Carolyn had told me to always have lube handy, and I had some KY in my nightstand. Leaning over Jason, I retrieved it and sat back on my haunches between his legs. I lubed my dick, then pushed his knees up and out and lubed his bottom. Jason could do me when I was done, but I was the big brother, and it was right for me to go first. I worked the KY in with my finger, rimming him, loosening him.

Setting aside the lube, I positioned my wet crown at his wet hole and pushed. My crown disappeared.

"Ugh!" Jason squirmed.

"Just relax, I said, rubbing his balls and the underside of his dick with my palm.”Relax."

He calmed. As soon as he seemed ready, I eased in more. I went onto my hands over him, watching his face as I slowly entered. He clutched my biceps, not hard or in pain, but as something to hang onto. His eyes went to my arms. "You've always been strong," he said, squeezing my arm muscles. He ran his palms up my arms and onto my shoulders and trapz. By then, I had bottomed out.

"You're all the way in?" He asked, a little tenseness remaining in his voice.

"Yeah."

"It's not so bad."

I eased out and in. Jason clutched on my trapz. I lay down onto him and gathered him up in my arms. He closed his arms around my neck again, once more pressing the side of his face to mine. Holding him, nuzzling into the side of his neck, I pumped my hips.

"Damn, Brock," he murmured as his body began to move with mine. "This is fucking hot."

I lifted my head gazing down into his eyes. It seemed the time to kiss my little brother.

I covered his mouth with mine, and he responded instantly. The kiss grew passionate, but I kept my hips moving. We kissed, I sucked on his neck, we kissed. We rolled to the right, and Jason hung on. After a moment, we rolled back, keeping a tight ball.

Jason rubbed his erection up against my belly as I thrust. He was into it. I was close when he started gasping and his sphincter contracted with each gasp. He squirted between us and the contractions of his sphincter brought me off as well. I drove deep and pulsed my load into him. And I realized for the first time, that just like my little brother, I gasp every time I squirt.

I collapsed onto him. His arms loosened around me. "I didn't know it felt so good to get fucked," he said.

"I'm not sure it always does," I told him. "Sometime, I'll show you how I like it best."

Jason stroked the hair on the back of my head. We had been gentle with each other growing up. Jason was tender with me now. I was still inside him and it was one of those moments when you're joined together and the feeling is intimate.

"Thanks," he said. "I won't mind so much now when you and Tyler sex."

"We need to find you someone," I said.

Jason whispered in my ear, and I could hear the smile in his voice, "Until we do, I know how to get my rocks off."

"And you aren't done yet tonight," I told him. "You are still partly vigin until you do the fucking."

"I don’t know if I can come again. I just came again.”

“I know. You can come a third time.”

“You might have to suck me like you did last time, you know, to get me hard."

"I can do that."

 

I was flat on my belly when we completed the total loss of Jason's virginity that evening. Because he had come twice already, he rode my butt a long time, but he seemed to enjoy it. I did, too, coming onto a towel underneath me.

"Jason," I murmured sleepily while he ground the remains of his erection inside me. "Let's not tell Tyler about this yet."

Jason kissed between my shoulder blades and relaxed onto my back. "Let's not tell anybody about this," he murmured.

"Yeah. Nobody."

"But when Tyler's not here," Jason said, "It's okay to sleep with you when I want, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

Jason rested the side of his face on the back of my shoulder as if he might fall asleep there.

"So are we okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

I woke to the sound of Naomi, the housekeeper, vacummning in Jason's room, and glanced at my watch. It was only nine. Naomi must have thought that everyone was awake. She normally saved her upstairs work for the afternoon. I decided I might as well get up. Once Naomi started her upstairs work, she'd be at it for hours. My stomach growled. I pulled on sleep shorts and headed down to the kitchen.

I felt happy because of Jason, but I also felt guilty. Very guilty. Like I had been unfaithful to Tyler. I decided to be optimistic. I’d figure out someway to straighten out the mess.

"Good morning, Alexander," I said, taking my seat at the kitchen island.

Alexander was in his loose shorts and island shirt again. He was listening to reggae and was dancing, mostly with his butt and legs, while stirring something in a large bowl. He smiled at me. "Jason was happy this morning, too," he told me, then dropped his eyes to my bare torso.

"Jason was happy?"

"Yeah, man, and hungry," he said, staring at me as if he was hungry, too, but in a different way.

"Cool it, Alexander. What's for breakfast?"

"Hotcakes."

"Your hot cakes? Your AWESOME hotcakes!"

Alexander chuckled and set his bowl down. "I got a sausage for you, too, you wan' it." He jostled his package for me and it looked like he had a semi.

It's flattering to a guy when he turns another guy on. Alexander’s semi started my own dick thickened, especially when Alexander turned back to his counter and returned to dancing and shaking his butt while he turned on the griddle and stirred the batter for my hotcakes.

Alright, up until the night before, I hadn't given Alexander's seductions serious thought. Tyler was my boyfriend and I had every intention of being faithful to him. But the night before, I had sex with Jason, and the unfortunate truth is that once you start fucking around, it’s more difficult to maintain good intentions. Now, with a hardon extending down my leg and watching Alexander wiggle his butt, I wondered what it would be like to sex with a handsome twenty-six year old.

That’s the way it is with erections and the male brain, particularly when you already gave in once, just the night before.

"Where is everybody this morning?" I asked rubbing my boner through my shorts.

Alexander shrugged. "Your father, he's downtown. Rachael caught a ride with him. Naomi is around somewhere."

"She's upstairs," I said.

Alexander continued to dance and shake his butt. I had no doubt some of the moves were for my sake, but he had his back to me and wasn't watching. “Fuck it,” I thought, letting my dick overrule my brain. I got to my feet and quietly went around the island. Alexander didn't know I was there until I wrapped my arms around his belly and pressed the tented front of my shorts to his butt. He didn't miss a beat, though. He simply ground his butt back into me.

I jerked down his shorts. For a lean guy, he had a pleasantly rounded, fleshy butt. His dark skin was lighter there, and very smooth -- it had a sheen to it. I pushed down my shorts and pressed my erection against the warm crack between his firm butt cheeks, then slid my hands up inside the front of his shirt. He was wearing only the single, loose shirt, and my palms slid up taut skin. Alexander had a hard, tight belly. His belly muscles worked under my palms as he ground his butt into my lap. I wondered how he stayed so skinny, being a cook.

"We won't tell about this," Alexander promised, reaching back with both hands to pull me against him. "I will tell my nephew, Elias, but no on else. We won't tell young mister Tyler."

I closed my left hand around his dick. It was thicker than mine, and longer, not crazy huge like you see on a lot of black guys in porn, but Alexander was a man, and he had a man's dick. I had never held one before. I stroked its wonderful feel and nuzzled into the back of Alexander's shirt. He smelled of hotcakes and breakfast sausage and the rich smells of his kitchen.

I saw a measuring cup with vegetable oil sitting on the counter. I assumed it was to use on the griddle for the hotcakes. I dipped two fingers in it and then pressed those two fingers up his butt crack.

Alexander chuckled in that deep Jamaican voice of his as he bent forward over his counter. "You and my nephew, Elias, always want to do the fuckin'."

"You've got a fine butt, Alexander," I told him, getting more oil for my dick. What I didn't say was that I wasn't about to let him fuck me because I was afraid of AIDS, and I thought back then that you could only get it if you got fucked. Besides that, I was afraid of how he might treat me if he'd fucked me, like he had something on me. Though I didn't know it yet, I had neither to worry about from Alexander, which was sad, because all I was interested in was fucking him.

I worked my lubed dick between his butt cheeks.

"You sure, man, that Naomi isn't gonna come down the stairs?"

"She won't come down." I said, finding his opening, I pushed in and felt his tight ring pass over my glans. He was tighter than I expected. I took him by the hips and eased in, watching my pink dick disappear between us. He wasn't tight like Jason and Tyler, but he wasn't loose. He was taller and older, of course, and he said he was bi. Perhaps he didn't get fucked much. His dark-olive bottom flattened against my white belly, and he and I both let out pleased a sigh.

I leaned over him and wrapped my arms under him. Tyler and Jason were smaller than me, and though swimmers and athletic, sex with them was sex with boys. Alexander was taller than me. His body was lean and hard and when he moved with me, I felt his strength. I got a glimpse of why Tyler liked sex with me.

Alexander circled his butt in my lap in time with his reggae music. I matched his rhythm with my thrusts and grinds. You can tell by how a guy moves when he likes being fucked. "You like this Alexander?" I asked, reaching once for his dick.

"Yeah, man," he said throatily as my hand closed around his shaft. He pumped his dick into my hand. My hips followed his. With my right hand, I cupped his balls and drove my own dick forward firmly for him to grind on. "You got a nice cock," Alexander said, reaching back with both hands for my butt, pulling us tight, pulling me deep. "It's hot," he said. "I feel heat in me."

He circled his butt with the music, and I circled with him, grinding in with each circle. I pushed his shirt up so I could watch his body move. Alexander unbuttoned it and pulled it off. Alexander had long lines, a long, limber torso. He was one of those guys who, when you undressed them, surprised you with an amazing body. I ran my fingers over the working muscles in his back and felt down his sides while I moved with him, and with the music.

Bending down onto him, I felt under his belly and chest again. I grabbed his bouncing dick and cupped his balls and drove my hips forward, holding at the end of each thrust for him to grind. Alexander moaned in appreciation and wiggled back hard onto my dick.

We went long enough that Alexander had to straighten up in order to stretch. I straightened with him, holding him in my arms. I drove up hard, almost lifting him off his feet. Alexander's head fell back onto my shoulder. He reached back for my sides. I held him in my embrace and ground. "Oh, yeah, man," Alexander moaned softly. "You do this good, like Elias."

"Elias fucks you?"

"All da time," Alexander murmured, circling his butt. “He’s the only dude I fuck with since I was a kid in Jamaica.”

"But you like it?"

"Yeah, man."

"How old is Elias?"

"Fifteen."

"Is he tall like you?"

"He's tall, 'bout your height."

There are some guys it’s just easy to fuck with. I had started, just meaning to get my rocks off, but I liked Alexander, and I definitely liked what we were doing.

"This is a good fit," I said, closing my mouth on the side of Alexander's neck. I bent both of us backward, shoving my pelvis forward.

"Umm," Alexander moaned. His sphincter clamped hard on my dick. "You ready to come, Brock?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"Bend me over and slam my ass," Alexander whispered. "Pound me hard."

I did like he said. I bent him over, grabbed his hips, and rabbit fucked him. The sound of my loins slapping his bottom was more rapid than the rhythm of the reggae. Alexander tensed his muscled bottom, but each impact of my lap still sent a little shake through his buttocks. He held onto the counter with both hands and it crossed my mind that I could jerk his cock for him, but I was too far into my own sensations at that point to do it. My balls had started to churn.

Alexander moaned loudly and his sphincter started clamping on me. The thought he might be coming sent me over the edge. I arched back, pulled his hips hard into my lap, and drove my cock up as far as I could into him. I went ridged. My pelvic floor clenched over and over, shooting my sperm up into Alexander.

He sighed, pleasantly.

Slowly, I relaxed. Alexander, careful not to pull his butt from my lap, twisted at the waist and laid an arm back over my shoulder, smiling at me. "You liked my breakfast?"

I twitched my cock inside him. "Yeah, I did. Was that dessert?"

Alexander laughed, then frowned playfully. "You made me come on my kitchen floor."

"Sorry," I told him.

He laughed. I smiled.

"You a pretty boy, Brock," he told me.

"And you have a great body," I told him sincerely.

He smiled and carefully pulled off me, then turned to face me. Our declining dicks brushed. He swept his hands over my shoulders and down my arms, then over my pecs. "Every time I see you," he said. "I want to touch you."

I got the feeling that he might have been crushing on me like Tyler and I had crushed on each other. I wasn't sure I was ready for that. I was already feeling guilty again for, well, cheating on Tyler. And now I felt worse. I think he saw the doubt pass over my face. He smiled sadly. "Hold on," he said. He went to the sink, wet a fresh dish rag, and returned to me. "Let me clean you," he said, closing the dishrag around my dick. He cleaned me carefully, gently. Then he kissed my cheek. "Anytime you want, you come see me, okay?" he softly said.

I nodded, wondering if it had been a mistake to sex with my dad's cook. But, I did like Alexander. I reminded myself that I really did. It would be hard not to. I kissed his cheek. "Okay."

He hugged me. As much as I liked guys shorter than me, it felt good to be hugged by someone a couple of inches taller, especially someone with a lean, hard body like Alexander. I hugged him back, comfortably. Our dangly parts dangled together.

"Now," he said, patting my back. "I will make you some very fine hot cakes, my fine boy!"


	10. Chapter 10

Except for one "knowing glance" at supper, Alexander acted completely normal as he served supper that evening. That doesn't mean that things were good. I was having massive regrets, just like any sixteen-year-old who had stuck his dick into one to many places. I was sorry I had done Alexander. For that matter, I was sorry I had done things with Jason.

Tyler didn't get home with his mom until late that night. We talked on the phone, but not for long. I felt funny about it.

Afterward, Jason came into my room and convinced me to get on the Play Station with him. Wearing only shorts, he made a point of sitting right against me as we played, his bare leg against mine. Now that I had sexed with Jason, the contact stirred me – I mean, even though he was my brother, after what we had done together, it was natural to get turned on by his leg rubbing mine. My eyes kept dropping to his smooth legs, the bulge in his shorts, and the long tube lying out to one side. When Jason started grabbing inside my thigh whenever he racked up his score, I didn't stop him.

What can I say? I was sixteen. I had all day to physically recover from sex with Alexander. I had already given in to Jason the night before, and I remembered the feel of his body under mine. Any resolve to pull in my horns and stay faithful to Tyler dissolved all over again as my dick hardened.

That tube in Jason's shorts thickened and rose. He set his controller aside, took mine from me and set it aside, and climbed astride my lap. His eyes met mine. "I thought about this all day," he said as he pulled open the waistband of my shorts and pulled out my dick. He yanked down the front of his shorts and held our dicks together.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight," he said.

"Jason, maybe we ought to cool it, you know? I mean, Tyler and I have barely started, you know, being boyfriends." It was a token defense. I said it, but my heart wasn't in it, or rather, my dick wasn't. Jason could tell.

He slid to his knees on the floor between my legs, and taking hold of my dick, he closed his mouth over it. Game over.

 

I stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, feeling like shit. I was sleepy, I had lost my resolve with Jason, again, and I had no idea what to say to Tyler about what had happened, if anything.

Alexander was working at his chopping block and smiled broadly when he saw me. If he was hoping for a repeat of the morning before, one look at me told him that wasn't going to happen. I slid onto a stool at the kitchen island and buried my face in my hands.

"Why you look like that?" Alexander asked.

I groaned.

"Tell me, man," Alexander said, taking a seat beside me and laying a hand on my back. "What be wrong with my fine young man this wonderful morning."

"I'm tired," I mumbled into my hands.

"Hmmm," Alexander murmured skeptically. He gave my back a friendly rub. When I didn't say anything further, he returned to his work counter, grabbed his drink and came back. "Try this," he said. "I know you don't like coffee, but this is a very special iced coffee. I've got me a new special recipe. See what you think."

I took a sip. It was like a Frappuccino, but this was back when Starbucks was just beginning to take off, and I'd never had anything like it.

"I knew that would make your eyes bright," Alexander said, pleased. "You drink that one. I'll make me another. And I'll fix whatever breakfast you want."

I frowned. "I'm not having sex with you again, Alexander."

Alexander shook his head sadly and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I only want you to feel better my fine boy. I'm not trying to get into your pants." He chuckled then, with that deep chuckle of his. "At least not this morning." He squeezed my shoulder. "I'll fix you whatever breakfast you want, and you drink my special iced coffee, and then you tell me all about what's wrong."

He did, and I did. Up until that summer, I had no one I could talk to, no one to whom I ever admitted to being gay, much less, discussed my feelings. Even that morning, I couldn't very well tell my brother Jason everything that had been going on in my mind, and I had no idea what to tell Tyler.

Alexander was different, though. He already knew about me, and though we'd sexed together, he was disarmingly casual about it. He seemed trustworthy -- I mean, this was Alexander who lived in my house for over a year; I knew him. It just happened naturally that I poured out my heart to him. I told him everything, even about Jason -- though I warned Alexander to keep his hands off Jason.

Alexander simply smiled and said, "My hots are all for you, my fine young man."

I wasn't sure how much I believed that, but I continued. I told Alexander about the certainty I had in my gut that Tyler really needed me, and how it prompted me to promise him to never quit loving him. "What's really bad, Alexander," I said, almost through my second iced coffee, "is that I made that promise to Tyler, and then turned around and had sex with Jason, and then had sex with you.

Alexander, who was sitting beside me again at that point, smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder once more. "There are different kinds of love, my fine boy. If you want Tyler to be your 'one true love', then tell Jason to leave you be. But it be hard -- very hard -- to be a faithful lover even when you be older. Men and boys don't got that nature to be true." He rubbed the back of my shoulder, looking thoughtful. "But, you say Tyler wants a brother, right? I'm thinkin' you be brother first, and lover second. Lovers fall apart. Brothers don't ever fall apart, and Tyler ain't got no brother." He smiled and squeezed my shoulder. "You know what I'm thinking? You don't have a big brother. I'm thinking I be your big brother, beautiful boy."

I smiled. Alexander laughed and clapped me on the back. "That's my smile. You melt men and boys, both, you smile like that!"

 

Tyler showed up with Jason that afternoon, and it appeared that they were friends again. They both appeared happy. And Tyler looked as boyishly sexy as I remembered. I had my own "beautiful boy", I thought as I took a seat next to him at lunch.

I sat beside him because it would have been weird not to. But I still felt odd. I've always been a shitty liar -- I just can't pull it off. I was sure that Tyler would know with just one look at me that I had cheated on him. Alexander caught my eye and mouthed the word, "smile." So I forced one. Soon the smile became real because, honestly, it felt awfully good to be with Tyler again. All those initial feelings of attraction and infatuation came back. But I was still sorry. Even if Alexander was right about it being difficult for guys to be faithful lovers, I was discovering the hard reality that sex with more than one lover dilutes your feelings.

After lunch, Jason, Tyler, and I wandered into the den. Jason took a couch. I took another. Tyler took the other end of my couch, a little awkwardly perhaps. As intimate as we had been the weekend before, it had been several days, and everything seemed a little unreal. Being together again was almost like a first date. But then, Tyler sat back into the corner of his end of the couch and opened his legs to show me he had a boner in his shorts. Back came my smile!

Jason stood up to leave. "See you guys later," he said. "I've got other things to do."

"You sure?" I asked, adjusting a growing boner of my own.

"Yeah. Just let me know if you guys want to do anything later."

I wondered if he meant that to have a double meaning, and I decided he did because Jason smirked as he left the room.

I had no idea where the housekeeper, Naomi, was, so I couldn't jump Tyler's bones right there on the couch the way I wanted. Instead, I jumped up and lifted Tyler with one arm under his knees and the other under his back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Wait," I told him as I hurried from the den with him in my arms. "Wait until we're in my room." If we had run into Naomi, though, she would have known exactly what was up. Not only was I tenting obscenely, but Tyler, with his arms around my neck, gazed into my eyes with obvious love.

I bounded up the stairs and into my room, where I kicked the door closed behind me, turned toward it, and dropped Tyler's feet to the floor so I could lock the door. Tyler grabbed behind my neck with both hands and covered my mouth with his. With a groan, I wrapped my arms behind his back and pressed his body to the door with mine. I wanted him. I wanted him badly.

I did love Tyler. I wanted to love him with everything I had. Not just have sex with him, but love him. I pressed him to the door and kissed him just as hotly as he kissed me. Our hard cocks pressed through our shorts. He started to pull my shirt off. I pulled his off at the same time, and we pressed bare chest to bare chest.

Tyler plunged a hot hand into my shorts and grabbed my cock. I slid my palms into the back of his shorts and cupped his smooth ass. Tyler let go of my cock and pulled himself up onto me, wrapping his legs around my waist. I carried him to the bed and plunged us onto it, my hips between his legs.

We kissed and ground hotly. His fingers traced over the sides of my face lightly, frantically and he whimpered. I kissed him firmly, then backed down him and sucked his nipples hard. He hugged my head in his arms. I backed down farther and freed his chubby dick from his shorts, swallowing it. His fingers gripped my hair.

I ran my hands up the legs of his shorts as I sucked, caressing the smooth insides of his thighs. He was so achingly perfect! With both hands, I slid down his shorts and underwear, pulling them off his feet along with his sandals. Jerking off my own shorts and underwear, I plunged back onto him, naked cock to naked cock, and we wrapped each other up in our arms.

Our sex was driven with ache and desire hotter than anything before. I'd seen passion portrayed in movies, but had no idea how intense the real thing could really be, especially at our ages. We kissed and ground and thrust. Tyler's hands were all over my back and butt. I ran my fingers into his hair and held the sides of his face while ravishing inside his mouth with my tongue. His thighs squeezed my hips. His hands grabbed my butt.

"I want to come like this!" he gasped when I allowed him breath.

I grabbed the backs of his shoulders, returned my mouth to cover his, and thrust firmly against his thrusts, over and over until the two of us soaked our bellies in cum. And even then, we continued to kiss and move together. Slower. Intimate. Warm.

Our cocks never fully softened and when we began to thrust hard again, I backed my hips, aimed my cock lower, added spit, and when Tyler grabbed my shoulders and pulled his knees up, I aimed my erection into his crack. I found his opening and eased in. His hands tightened on my shoulders and his eyes closed. He moaned softly. His tightness slid down my shaft as I eased entirely in. He wrapped his legs around me and I lay down onto him and pressed my mouth to his.

An hour later, his flaccid dick slipped from inside me and Tyler rolled off my back and onto his. I reached across his chest, and rolling up onto my side, I pulled him to me and cocked a leg over his. I nuzzled into the side of his hair and sighed, deeply contented with my 'boy like me'. I may have been tempted to put my dick in other places, but there was only one place for my heart. We fell asleep.

 

Tyler stirred and I woke up. We looked at each other at the same time. He grinned. "That was great!"

"Yeah."

"It was hot!"

"Awesomely hot!" I agreed.

"You think it was because we had to wait so long?"

I felt a pang of guilt because I had not waited, but I forced a smile. "Probably."

"I missed you," he said. He laid a hand on my belly. "I kept thinking of your strong body and the things we did." He smiled and looked into my eyes. "Did you think about my body?"

"Yes!" I said passionately.

He nodded. "Waiting makes it hotter."

I couldn't keep lying to him. There was no way I would tell him about Alexander, but there was no way I couldn't tell him about Jason. I believed Alexander that he wouldn't say anything, and I didn't think he would let on. But Jason might say something, or give it away with a look or a comment. Or I might. Or Jason might want sex again, and I wasn't sure I could say 'no' -- Even at sixteen, I was honest enough with myself to recognize the depth and nature of my feelings for my younger brother.

"Look, Tyler," I said. "I gotta tell you something.”

Tyler frowned at the tone in my voice.

“The other night,” I said, “Jason, well, he sort of demanded his blackmail payment?" -- Not a complete lie, I assured myself.

Tyler cocked his head. "What did he want?"

"Well," I took a deep breath. "He wanted me to do with him what I did with you."

I watched Tyler's eyes. At first he was puzzled and didn't understand, but then I saw the pain as he realized what I meant. Tyler pushed away from me.

"Wait, Tyler!" I pleaded while trying to think how to explain.

Tyler grabbed his boxers off the floor and pulled them on, and even in that moment, a part of my mind admired his smooth, lean legs and the weight of his young manhood.

"It wasn't the same with Jason," I told him. "I mean, it was Jason. He's my brother. It wasn't the same as you and me."

Tyler had his shorts on and was pulling on his shirt.

"You know how close Jason and I are," I protested. "You gotta understand how he felt, being left out by us."

Tyler pulled on his sandals. His eyes were tearing up.

"He felt like you forgot about him as a friend and I forgot about him as a brother," I said.

Tyler pulled open the door and left.

"You gotta understand!" I called after him. Jumping from the bed, I ran to the open door where I stopped. Noami was coming up the stairs as Tyler was going down, and I was naked. I closed the door and leaned back against it. I'd lost him. I slid to the floor onto my butt and literally wailed. After searching so long and finally finding my boy like me, I had lost him.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing out here alone?" Jason asked. He had found me lying on my stomach on a float in the pool with my eyes closed. I wasn't the type to contemplate suicide, but I was hoping the self-immolation of a serious sunburn. I deserved it.

"Go away, Jason," I told him.

"Where's Tyler?"

"He left."

"Left?"

I shaded my eyes with my hand so I could look up at him. "I told him about you and me, and he left," I said.

"You didn't have to tell him," Jason said, taking a seat cross-legged on the pool deck.

"Yeah, I did. Sooner or later."

"And he's pissed?"

"Pissed probably isn't the word. Devastated is probably the word."

"Sorry, Brock," Jason said with a sad smile. "Think he'll get over it?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I can talk to him" Jason said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow at swim team.”I'll tell him it was my fault."

I rolled onto my back. "Thanks, but I don't think that will make much difference."

"I'll get him back for you," Jason promised. "You'll see."

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the float. "I did sort of blame it on you," I confessed. "I said you collected your blackmail."

"I did."

I cracked an eye open at him. "No. You didn't. That was just my excuse."

Jason sat quietly a moment. "Did you get to have sex with him before he left?"

"Yeah."

“Oh.” Jason shrugged. "I was gonna volunteer to suck dicks with you if you wanted."

"No thanks."

"You sure? I mean, I just promised to talk to Tyler for you tomorrow." He wriggled his eyebrows at me.

I gave him a sharp glance.

"Yeah, bad timing," Jason agreed and got up from the pool deck. "Hey! You want to head over to the motorcross park?"

It was a good idea. I could work out my frustration there and it was better than a sunburn. "Sure."

 

I tossed and turned that night. It was nearly three in the morning before I finally fell asleep, but I was up early to remind Jason before he left for swimming that he said he would talk to Tyler for me. I remained nervous all morning. I even thought about going to watch their swim practice, but decided to let Jason talk to Tyler first. I was tired from lack of sleep, and I had just gone to my room to lie down when Naomi knocked on my door to say my dad was on the phone.

"I left an important portfolio on my desk at the house," my dad told me. "I need you to drive it down here for me."

I glanced at my watch. It read 10:25. "This afternoon?" I asked hopefully. I was anxious to catch Jason the moment he came home from swimming. My greatest need was to find out how the talk went with Tyler. Jason would be back about noon. If I drove all the way downtown and back, I wouldn't be home before 12:30 at the earliest.

"I need it for a meeting after lunch," Dad told me impatiently. "Shit, Brock! I gave you a new car. Get off your ass and drive that portfolio down here!"

On the way out, I yelled to Alexander, "Don't let Jason leave until I get back!"

 

When I got to his office, my father made me join him for lunch. That wasn't as generous as it sounded. For him, it was another opportunity to preach to me as well as to show me off to other people. It wasn't that he was proud of me. He was just proud of what his genes had done.

It was 1:30 before I got home. Naomi was in the laundry room and told me that Alexander was out on errands. She had no idea where Jason was, but thought he had gone out for the afternoon. Frustrated, I plopped into a chair in the den. If we had cell phones back then, I would have called Jason. Instead, I contemplated heading out to look for him in my car. But what if the talk with Tyler didn't go well and I ran into Tyler? In the end, I was so damned tired that I decided to nap and dozed off.

I woke later to voices coming down the stairs. Jason and Tyler. Laughing. That was a good sign!

Jumping up from the chair, I went out to the foyer just as the two of them reached the bottom of the stairs. They saw me and Tyler turned instantly red. Looking downright sheepish, he headed for the door. "I have to get home," he said nervously. "I told my mom that... that I'd take care of some things." Like that, he was out the door and gone.

I turned to Jason. He was grinning. “What?" I asked him. "What happened? What did he say? Why did he leave so fast?"

"Everything's fine," Jason assured me. "We talked and I had a brilliant idea -- I brought Tyler back here after practice and got him to sex with me. I knew once he did it with me, too, everything would be cool."

Tyler saw my face go red and he lost that stupid grin.

I balled up my fist and was going to punch him right where the smiled had been, but I hit the wall instead and drove my fist right through the gypsum board.

"Holy shit, Brock!" Jason exclaimed.

I was so frustrated that I'd made a hole in the wall that I hit it again, and put a second hole, right above the first. Then I turned on Jason. He backed toward the stairs and fell back on his butt on the steps. I bent over him and grabbed his shirt.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Jason demanded in a high, panicky voice. "Tyler's cool with everything."

But I wasn’t. Tyler was mine. I didn’t want him falling in love with Jason! I jerked the front of Jason's shirt to pull him up to face me, but the shirt tore. Angry, frustrated, I went out the front door. Tyler was down the road on his bike. I didn't want to talk to him anyway so I took off running in the other direction.

There was a park a mile or two from our house. I didn't stop running until I got there. By then, my temper had started to cool. I realized that everything that happened was pretty much my fault, and that I was most pissed with myself; but I was also really, really pissed with Jason because behind that smile of his, I knew he must have wanted to sex with Tyler himself. Even worse, Tyler must have wanted sex with him.

 

My temper was nothing compared to my father's when he saw the two holes in the wall. His girlfriend, Rachael, made it worse. She was the first to see it, and Alexander said she literally howled. She called my father while he was still at the office and acted like I had messed up HER house -- My dad's girlfriends always did that. Each one thought my dad would marry them. Eventually, he did remarry, but not Rachael. The girl he wound up marrying a few years later was one year older than me. That didn't last long. He finally wound up marrying a third time, and that one seems to have stuck. Lauren is ten years older than me and evidently reminds dad a lot of Jason's and my mother.

Anyway, I was grounded two weeks, a week for each hole. That was only half of it. I was also to repair the wall -- he would arrange for a workman to teach me how and watch me, but I was to do it. Then I was to repaint the entire foyer everywhere there wasn't wallpaper, upstairs and down, so that the paint over the patch wouldn't be obvious.

I spoke to no one that night. Jason avoided me. I was tired and went to bed early. Alexander shook his head sadly when I came into the kitchen the next morning.

"Brock, Brock," he said, planting his hands on his hips. "Next time you wanna bang a wall, you come do it in my room. I won't tell anyone." He smiled. "Maybe I let you bang me."

"Morning, Alexander," I mumbled, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

Alexander came up beside me and laid a hand on my back. "I make you my special ice coffee and you tell me all that has happened to you."

He did, and I did. Alexander and I might never be lovers, but he had become my friend.

 

The painter my father sent arrived mid-morning. Benny was an older guy, maybe in his fifties. He smelled of cigarette smoke and was grizzly, but he seemed friendly enough. He was entirely happy to sit on the stairs and tell me what do to. He only helped when it looked like I might screw things up.

Jason and Tyler showed up after swim team and headed into the kitchen for lunch. I finished cleaning up from patching. Benny had his lunch with him, and ate while I brought in his ladder and the paint Rachael had picked out that morning. As he was opening the first can of paint, Jason and Tyler came from the kitchen.

"You have enough brushes for us to help, too?" Jason asked. Jason didn't look at me. Tyler looked, smiled wanly, then looked away.

"Sure," Benny told him. "I've got brushes and rollers."

"You don't have to," I told them.

"Yes we do," Jason told me with a serious look.

"We want to," Tyler agreed.

I smiled, just slightly, but it was enough that both of them grinned. Even if Jason and Tyler were going to be lovers now instead of me and Tyler, they were about my only friends, well, other than Alexander. I didn't want to lose them.

Benny directed the three of us, and as the afternoon wore on, things eased between us. We talked about swim team, the Yankees, any number of things, but not about personal stuff -- not about Tyler and Jason and me and where we stood with each other. We painted and I looked for an opportunity to talk without anyone else around, but none came up.

By the time my Dad got home toward evening, we were done with the first coat and Benny was showing us how to clean up. Where I had punched holes, little showed. I thought it looked really good, but I think my dad was disturbed that Jason and Tyler helped and that we had done the first coat so quickly. I think I was supposed to suffer.

"You should have let Brock do this on his own," Dad told them.

"We had fun," Jason responded.

Dad remained unhappy, but nodded. "Rachael and I are going to the lake house for the weekend. We'll grab some things and leave in about five minutes. You," he said to Jason, "and Tyler are welcome to come along. We can catch supper at Destiny Steak House on the way. Just clear it with Tyler's mom."

Tyler shook his head. "I can't go." He glanced at me.

"Me either," Jason told him. "We've got a swim meet tomorrow."

"Shit!" Dad mumbled. "I forgot about your swim meet." He turned to Rachael. "We'll have put off the weekend at the lake until next week."

"Please, sugar," Rachael said, hugging onto my dad's arm, squeezing her breasts onto his bicep and her crotch onto the back of his hand. "I had my heart set on it."

My dad almost relented. If I ever wondered where I got my tendency to think with my dick, I had to look no farther than my dad. But this concerned Jason, so he patted her arm and shook his head. "We'll go to Jason's meet in the morning and leave for the lake after his last event. And we'll go to the lake next weekend as well. We can go every weekend for the rest of the summer if you want."

Rachael pouted.

Dad shot me a glance. "After you and Benny do the second coat, you can drive to the meet so you can bring your brother home, but you can't go anywhere else. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I agreed. I was glad, actually. I wanted to bring Jason -- and Tyler -- home, and find out whether they were going to be lovers now and what that meant for me. And, truthfully, I enjoyed Jason's swim meets. What gay guy doesn't like a swim meet? Especially back when guys were still wearing briefs instead of jammers. The problem was that doing the entire second coat by myself, even though second coats go much quicker, would probably take all day.

Tyler left for home to get a good night's sleep before the meet. He shot me a smile when he left, and it made me feel awesome.

Jason went to his room and I went to mine to shower up from painting, and then rushed down for dinner. It turned out that Dad was glad he hadn't left yet for the lake. Alexander had fixed duck with cherry sauce the way my dad loved it.

Afterward, three of Dad's friends came over for pool and poker. One of them, Mark, I realized later was at least bi if not gay. He made sure that Jason and I were included in the game and even gave us small stakes for poker. He had me sit by him and the old lecher kept the side of his leg against mine the whole time.

Jason went to bed early because of the meet. Uncomfortable to be alone with my dad and his friends friends, I left and wandered to the back corner of the ground floor where Alexander had his room. I thought, if he was in, I'd see if I could get advice from him about Jason and Tyler.

He was in. I heard his laughter through the door and paused, wondering if he had someone with him. He laughed again and I heard the TV. So I knocked.

"Yeah?" Alexander called out in his Jamaican English.

"It's me, Brock," I said.

The TV went silent and a moment later, the door cracked open and Alexander peeked out. He smiled and opened the door. Alexander was in his boxers, and it was difficult to not admire his body as he let me in and shut the door. It was my first time to see him shirtless. "How is my beautiful boy this fine evening?" Alexander asked, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"I don't know," I told him. "That's why I want to talk to you."

"Sit down here on my bed and tell me all about it, man," Alexander encouraged.

Now sitting me on his bed wasn't as suggestive as it sounds because he had only one chair and it was across the room from the bed and in front of the TV. So I sat on the bed and Alexander sat beside me.

I told him about everything that had happened with Tyler and Jason. Part way through, he stopped me. "Let me work on your hair, man" he said. "I always want to run my fingers through that hair and I be giving you a different style." He grinned. “I’m good with hair like I’m good with food.”

I gave him a cockeyed smile. "Yeah, I guess."

Alexander sat me on the floor in front of his chair, cleaned up a comb and scissors like they do at salons, and sat behind me. He played with my hair while I talked, and then while he gave advice. His advice was to wait. Wait and talk it out with them. "Don't push," he told me. "The secrets to true love be honesty and patience."

I wondered if he thought he was being patient with me.

He had me take off my shirt because he wanted to trim some edges of my hair. His hands seem to spend a lot of time on my shoulders. But then he showed me what he had done, and it actually looked good. This was back during the wet-hair look and that was the look Alexander gave me. He stood me in front of the mirror in his bathroom and stood behind me, pressing his belly to my back as he gently turned my head left and right. "That's sexy!" he told me. I felt hardness against my butt.

I pulled from him and turned. "Want me to do anything with your hair?" I asked.

Alexander smiled, took me by the hand, and returned me to sit in his chair. Then he returned with clean comb and some things he said were for a black man’s hair, and he showed me things he did with his hair. I worked on it while he sat on the floor and we talked more. Alexander had nice shoulders. He was one of those guys who had to do little to keep a great build.

What I was discovering with Alexander, was the fun that having another gay guy for a friend can be, especially a gay guy with a different background. He told me about growing up in Jamaica and the sex he had with other boys from an early age. And then with girls. He told me about his family and his cousin, and how in America he sexed only with women except for his nephew, Elias, about whom he talked a lot. It sounded to me like they had a bit of a crush on each other.

"I will be with him tomorrow night," Alexander told me. "A friend has a cabin in the woods." He grinned. "Elias and I gonna enjoy that cabin."

"I should let you go to sleep then," I said, giving Alexander’s trapz a two-handed squeeze before getting to my feet.

He got quickly to his and slipped an arm behind the small of my back to pull our bellies together. "You could sleep with me," he said.

I shook my head. "Nah. Not now. Not yet. I still hope, you know, about Tyler."

Alexander smiled sadly, and on impulse, I gave him an affectionate kiss.

Alexander didn't know it was supposed to be affectionate only, and he opened his mouth, and by reflex, I opened mine, and like, instantly, his hands were inside the back of my shorts.

It has been my experience that with new male friends -- when they are attractive -- if we don't have sex right off, the friendship quickly becomes comfortably non-sexual, especially if it's a serious friendship. But once I’ve had sex with a person, even if that person becomes only a friend, there’s always some sexual tension that remains. I'd had sex with Alexander, and my body remembered his tall firm body. He had a semi, and I could feel it. My own cock stirred. But I resisted and pushed away.

"No, really," I protested.

Alexander smiled sadly again as his hands dropped to his side. The front of his shorts had tented and it was easy to see how big he was.

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "If Tyler's going to be Jason's lover now, I'll do stuff with you," I promised. "You know I like you."

He smiled and wisely said. "Even if those two be lovers now, I think you be their lover, too."

His dick had grown harder. So had mine. I didn't even try to kiss him goodnight, but instead, muttered a, "good night," and hurriedly left.

 

Benny arrived early the next morning. "The painter man is here," Alexander said when he knocked at my door to wake me. "He wants to start." I glanced at the clock. 7:30 AM

I groaned, but then realized that if we started early, we might finish early. I pulled on old jeans, t-shirt, and sandals and pulled open the door. Alexander was still there, holding an iced-coffee for me. "How's my fine young man this beautiful morning?" he asked with a grin and shoved the coffee at me.

"Someday, somebody's going to smack you for always being so cheerful in the morning," I told him, taking the coffee. I smiled. "But not today."

He laughed and swatted my butt as I turned toward the stairs. "You go paint walls and be happy!" he called after me as I trotted down the stairs. Benny was at the bottom. I didn't see anyone else.

"I got somethin' I wanna do this afternoon," Benny said. "I wanna get an early start."

"Sounds good to me," I told him cheerfully. "I do, too."

"I'll help you, today. "Won't take long."

"You better wait until my dad's out of the house," I told him. "He wants me to have to do this alone."

"Saw him and his girlfriend driving off with your little brother as I pulled in," Benny told me. "I won’t tell if you won’t. Unless you want to do this by yourself."

"Shit, no!"

He nodded. "Then let's get crackin'."

I'll just say that a painter who knows what he's doing -- and has tarps and a spray gun -- can easily do in a few hours what would take three times as long for three teenage boys. We were finished and cleaned up by a little after noon.

Alexander had already left for the rest of the weekend. I showered up and grabbed a bite to eat. It wouldn't do for my dad to see me too quickly at the meet.

His car was still there when I got there, so I hung back out of sight, but where I could see the pool and swimmers well enough. I caught one of the guys from out team on the way to the locker room and asked about Tyler and Jason.

"Both in finals," he said. "Jason's is coming up. Hundred meter back."

That's why my dad was still there. Jason wasn't done.

He came in third, and sure enough, my dad and Rachael left shortly afterward. I moved into the stands with our team's fans. Tyler was actually in two finals, one hundred free and two hundred medley. Second and fourth – on the medley, he didn't have much of a breast stroke.

By then the meet was about over. I waited outside the locker room -- just didn't feel like lurking inside. I was growing nervous again. The two of them came out quickly, talking animatedly about the meet.

"Hi, Brock," Tyler greeted. I thought that was a good sign. There conversation died down as I led them to where I had parked. Jason got in the passenger seat. Tyler climbed in back.

Jason got to the point as soon as I pulled out of the lot. "So," he said, "Tyler and I have been talking, and we have one question for you."

"What?" I asked.

"You told me," Tyler said from the back seat, "that you'd never stop loving me."

"You also told him,” Jason said, cocking an eyebrow at me, “that he could be your brother, too."

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Do you still feel that way about him?" Jason bluntly asked.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I looked in the rearview mirror for Tyler. "I'm sure!" I told him.

"See?" Jason said to Tyler. "I told you he wouldn't change his mind." He turned back to me. "Tyler's in love with you," Jason said simply. "which means he's gay AND crazy. And you're in love with him. You two are gonna be lovers and you're going to have sex. I'm cool with that. But Tyler and me are friends, and you're my brother, and I don't wanna be left out of things, including... " he said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the passenger door, "sex, at least some of the time." He watched for a reaction, but what he said didn't exactly surprise me, though I wasn't sure whether he meant sex with each of us or all together or both. The thought of the three of us having sex together started my dick engorging. Hey, I was sixteen.

I nodded. "Okay." I glanced in the rearview mirror. Tyler was watching me. I shrugged and smiled.

He smiled.

"There may be times," Jason continued, "when Tyler and I want to have sex and you aren’t around, and times when you and I want to and Tyler’s not around -- even after I have a girlfriend."

"Okay," I said again. "And times when the three of us together... "

"Yeah," Jason interrupted.

My dick had grown down my pants leg. "No one else is at the house," I said. "Not until tomorrow afternoon."

Jason grinned and rubbed his crotch. I could see the tube of his erection pointing up and over to his left hip. I glanced at Tyler in the rearview mirror.

He grinned and leaned forward from his seat to wrap his arms across my chest. "I'm sleeping over," he said in my ear, and then hugged me from behind and nuzzled into the back of my hair.

"Save it!" Jason told him. "Somebody's going to see you guys."

Tyler sat back on his seat and looked at me in the mirror. His look said he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

 

 

I pulled into the garage when we got home, scrambled out of the car and pulled Tyler out and into my arms. Our bodies and mouths met, and he was as hard as I was.

"Seriously!" Jason complained. "You aren't going to get it on out here are you?"

Without my mouth leaving his, I grabbed Tyler under the butt and picked him up off his feet. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I carried him toward the back door. Jason opened it for me.

"Take him to the den," he suggested.

So I did, and once there, I dove onto a couch with Tyler under me. His legs were still around me and his mouth barely left mine. Our pelvises ground together.

"Damn!" Jason murmured.” You guys really go at it." He watched us for a moment, then I felt him removing my sandals. He took mine off and then Tyler's. Then I felt him jerking down the back of my shorts. I lifted my hips and Jason pulled my shorts and underwear down to my knees, then all the way off my legs. I pulled Tyler's down enough to bare his cock as well, so we were bare cock to bare cock, me pantsless. A moment later, Jason, naked straddled the backs of my legs and lay his dick in my butt crack.

I glanced back at him.

"You're not leaving me out," he told me, pushing up on my shirt. Tyler helped him, and the two of them pulled my shirt off.

I pulled off Tyler's, then pushed up on my hands with Jason on my back so that I could pull Tyler's shorts all the way off. As I came upright, Jason wrapped his arms around my belly and glued himself to my backside.

Tyler, on his back in front of me, kicked his shorts the rest of the way off, then let his legs fall to either side of me. His balls hung loose between his legs and his chubby pink cock pointed up his belly. I widened my knees and pushed the end of my erection downward onto the soft skin of his scrotum. Tyler wrapped his arms behind his head and wagged his hips left and right to rub his scrotum on my dick head. His eyes rose to lock on mine. Watching my face, he pulled his knees up and to the sides so that his hips rolled up and my dickhead slid down off his balls and onto the red bud of his opening.

I felt a bead of precum ease from the end of my dick, and without taking my eyes from Tyler's, I rubbed it on his rosebud. He moved his hips slightly, just enough to return the rub. I felt more precum ooze, and I looked down. My precum is viscous and had spread thickly on his pucker. But we needed more, so I drooled spit, landing it at the end of my dick, and then used my dick to rub spit and precum in. I pushed. The slick end of my dick slipped inside.

Tyler's and my eyes met again. Pushing my hips forward slowly, I eased all the way in before falling forward onto Tyler and gathering him up in my arms. Jason stayed on his knees behind me, his boner pressed up the length of my buttcrack. Oddly, I didn't resent him there. He was, after all, my brother and I genuinely loved him. It struck me that Jason being pressed behind me while I gathered Tyler under me was almost symbolic as to what was happening between the three of us -- Tyler and me close as lovers, but Jason along as a friend and my brother.

With my shaft buried balls-deep inside Tyler and me holding him, I whispered at his ear. "I do love you."

He murmured softly and rubbed the side of his face against mine. His fingers ran into the back of my hair. Behind me, I felt the wet bulb of Jason's glans probe between my butt cheeks. Like me, he was using precum and spit.

I waited for him. I had wondered if the three of us could have sex at the same time. I had heard about daisy chains so I knew three people could have oral sex at once. I had imagined a train of the three of us, but didn't know it was called that, much less if it would work. Evidently, it would.

As my brother's cock made a long, filling slide up my butt, it pressured my prostate, pleasantly. I nuzzled into the side of Tyler's neck and moaned. Jason's hips drove me firmly into Tyler, and both he and Tyler groaned as well. Jason fell forward onto me, sliding his hands under my pecs. I held most of our combined weight up off Tyler, bearing it on my elbows and knees.

"Oh, geez!" I murmured when Jason drove his hips forward again. His thrust drove me into Tyler, and Tyler made a high whimper.

The very best sex is not only driven by desire and crazy with pleasure, but it's noisy. I mean by that, the steady sighs, grunts, moans and outright exclamations which signal partners’ pleasure, encouragement, and growing excitement -- intimate sounds, affectionate sounds, ecstatic sounds. As well as the moist and staccato sounds of sex itself and the slap of skin on skin.

The three of us moved together, and by that, I mean moved together as only a sixteen-year-old and two fourteen-year-olds can move -- lithe, supple, athletic, and bonded in boy-boy affection. I was sandwiched between my brother, whom I loved, and the boy who was like me – the boy who had stolen my heart. In the midst of our writhing sex, I felt happy. The kind of happy that makes you feel like you're flying. And suddenly, too, a gut-tightening need to be one with Tyler, to drive my cock deep inside him and hold him tightly in my arms.

Tyler's fingers pulled at the back of my hair and his body writhed up against mine, as if he were as desperate to be one with me.

Jason had been driving us hard, but his hips slowed and he mouthed the top of my spine and used his hands to feel my shoulders and sides, I took over the driving, backing onto Jason's dick for that pleasurable impact on my prostate and then thrusting forward, balls deep into Tyler.

Jason moaned softly and slobbered loudly on the top of my spine. Tyler whimpered with each impact. I grunted with my thrusts. We made a sexual trio in the changing voices of youth -- sounds that would grow familiar to us over the next few years when the three of us were together.

Tyler planted his feet on the bed and drove his pelvis upward, rubbing his cock on my belly. I ground my pubic bone into his perineum. I covered is mouth with mine and felt his whimpers in my throat. Jason returned to driving, harder, faster. Between his impacts and the movements of Tyler's slender body as he ground his cock on my belly, I had no way to slow the climax I felt rising. My ballsack tightened. My pelvic floor tightened.

I arched up from Tyler with a cry.

"Oh, shit!" Jason exclaimed as my sphincter clamped on his dick. He squeezed my shoulders tightly in his hands as my rectum clinched his dick each time I squirted deep into Tyler. Suddenly I felt Jason's dick throbbing inside my rectum and that drove my orgasm long enough to feel Tyler's tight ring clamp down on my dick and squeeze with his own orgasmic emissions.

It would be rare that the three of us came so closely together, though I am convinced that bodies in sex tend to respond that way to each other. I am grateful they did so that first time the three of us were together. I have wondered if things would have gone so well for us if that first time had not been so incredible.

The finishing touch came as we lay in our stack, breath slowing, bodies relaxing. The warmth that comes in that first afterglow of sex was three-way. When Jason's flaccid dick slipped from inside me, and he started to get up, I reached back and pulled him under me, beside Tyler on the couch. My own flaccid dick slopped from inside Ty and rested where the sides of their hips pressed. Their cocks were under my hips. Our legs entwined.

I held the two of them under me in my arms and rubbed the side of my face on first one and then the other. Ty's hand stroked my side and he kissed my shoulder softly. Jason's hand squeezed the back of my shoulder and he nuzzled strongly into my neck, like a young stallion into his stronger brother. We were not simply brothers, though, no more than Tyler and I were simply friends.

"So," Jason asked quietly. "Everything's okay between us?"

"Yep, getting that way,"

"How about a swim?" Tyler asked. "I've got cum on my belly."

"I hate to think what I have on my dick," Jason said with a chuckle.

I poked his ribs. With a yelp, he tried slipping from under me and onto the floor, but I came with him, and brought Tyler with me. We rolled and wrestled, but then Tyler broke away and headed for the pool.

 

The sun was low and about to set when I positioned Tyler and Jason side-by-side on all fours on the pool deck. I surveyed them from behind on my knees, running my hands over their slender sides and narrow butts and firm backs. Jason leaned his head toward Tyler and they kissed as I felt up inside their legs, lifted their balls, then pulled their cocks downward, one in each hand, to milk between their legs.

When I felt my precum ooze, I chose Jason for the next round and got behind him. I wiggled my dickhead in between his buttcheeks. We hadn't been on the deck long, so we were still wet, but I added saliva anyway and eased in. My brother had a good body. Not as much of a swimmer's build as Tyler, but nice shoulders slimming to a narrow waist and a muscled butt. I admired him with my eyes and hands as I eased in.

Wrapping my arms around Jason's flat belly, I pulled him up onto his knees and then back down into my lap. He wiggled on me. Truth is, all three of us were as much bottoms as we were tops, from the beginning. He wiggled and I felt up his belly and chest while sucking and licking the skin at the back of his neck with all the fine little hairs, much like he had done me earlier.

Tyler leaned in to Jason’s lap and took Jason's dick in hand. He sucked him. I laid a hand on Tyler's butt. He belonged to me, too. Jason leaned back against me with a moan and circled his butt slowly with a deeply satisfied, "Umm."

Reaching up his front with both hands, I grabbed the fronts of his shoulders and held him down in my lap, bucking up into him with the slow rhythm of his circling. My hips rose and I went deeper. They fell and some of my cock came back out. They rose again.

Jason sighed and ran his fingers in Tyler's hair. I knew Jason liked him more than just as a best friend. After all, Jason was my brother, and I knew how to read him. And Tyler? In his mind, he now had two brothers. He had told us that much while we were still in the pool, right before I kissed him and then made my two "little brothers" get out onto the deck on all fours.

I wrapped both arms around Jason's belly again and bounced him on my cock. I wanted him to feel it on his prostate. I wanted to feel him bounce. Tyler grabbed Jason's dick more tightly to keep from being choked.

Jason climaxed sharply, arching back against me with a small yelp, all tense. And then he doubled over, pushing Tyler off his well-sucked dick because it had gone sensitive. I let Jason fall off my dick, and I thought about pulling Tyler under me, but he was already on his feet, moving around behind me.

Planting is feet outside my legs, Tyler pushed me forward onto all fours and bent his knees to line up his dick with my butthole. He spit in his hand and his wet fingers probed me. He spit again and slathered his dick. I felt his crown, then his chubby dick filling me. He grabbed the sides of my waist firmly and rocked his hips, thrusting into my butt. His balls slapped under me. It felt good and I rocked back against him.

My dick jutted up under my belly, and Jason, lying on the pool deck beside me, reached up to make an "O" of his hand for me to fuck. I did, banging back against Tyler and forward into Jason's hand. Leaning forward over me, Tyler grabbed my shoulders and humped. I swayed my back and moved with him. Jason milked me. It wasn't long before I shot over the pool deck. Just after I finished, I felt Tyler's dick throb and my insides grew wet.

Tyler relaxed onto me. Wrapping an arm under my belly, he pulled me onto our sides and pressed his mouth to my ear as he molded his body to the back of mine. "I love you, Brock," he whispered. “And not just because you love me.”

I reached back and patted his hip.

 

It was late that night when, in bed, I spooned in behind Tyler and pulled him to me so that his butt came back against my lap and flaccid dick. He nestled back against me, his back to my belly and the backs of his legs to the front of mine. With a contented sigh, I nuzzled sleepily into the soft, feathery hair at the back of his neck.

The warm, soft skin of Jason's firm butt pressed mine as he backed to me. There's something comfortable about sleeping bare butt to bare butt. Jason pulled up my bed covers and his breathing slowed almost instantly. I thought Tyler had fallen asleep as well when I whispered behind his ear, "I will always love you."

"I know," he murmured and pulled my arm more tightly around him.

 

Tyler and I have met others who, like us, met in high school and are still together. There aren't many, but there are others out there. Most stayed mostly faithful the whole time. In Tyler and my case, we stayed tight through high school, but never exclusive, partly because we were already sexing with someone else -- Jason. But no one else was ever for me like Tyler. And, Tyler always said that no one else was ever like me for him. I started college locally, and when Tyler graduated from high school I transferred to State and we moved in together. The night of my graduation from college, Tyler paid for a hotel room with money he had saved, and before we made love, he asked me to be his life partner. I told him we already were, but he gave me a ring and we bought one for him the next day. We spent most of the next week in bed.

The week after his graduation from college, I took us to the west coast for a week with money I saved. I called it our honeymoon.

I didn't exactly come out to my dad. He, like Tyler's mom, guessed while we were still in high school. My dad was surprisingly cool about it. Jason was the son he really cared about -- enough to worry about Jason spending too much time with us, though he never found out that Jason was our lover.

My grandfather never found out about my being gay, and when he died, he left me a large trust. Today, I head the legal department for the company he started. Tyler is an industrial architect. We each work with young men, but the only other person we allow in our bed is Jason. My brother Jason is married and has kids, but we have "poker" nights when we play no cards.

Perhaps I will add more of our story, like about when I took both Jason and Tyler to meet Carolyn, or the first time the three of us joined Alexander and his nephew, Elias, to make videos, which we still have.

For now I will close with what happened not long after that first Saturday the three of us sexed together. It was a Friday night. Jason and Tyler had traveled out of town for a swim meet and I knew they would sleep together. I got up from bed that night and pulled on my boxers. There was something I had been thinking about doing and that night seemed like the time to do it.

I went downstairs in my boxers and listened at Alexander's door. It was quiet. I tried the doorknob and it opened. The room was dark and I paused to let my eyes adjust. A little light came from under the door, but it was mainly from remembering where I'd seen it that I made my way to Alexander's bed.

Silently, I pulled back the covers and slid in. Alexander was on his side, facing away from me. I spooned him and found he was naked. My erection slid between the backs of his legs.

Alexander stirred and reached back to lay a hand on my bare hip. "Is that you, my beautiful boy?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, Alexander," I told him. "It's me. I owe you."

Alexander rolled to face me and slipped an arm behind the small of my back. He locked long legs with mine, draping my boner with his balls and rapidly thickening cock. "You don't owe me," he said, "but I'll be taking it, my fine young man." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I felt for the side of his face with my palm. "You're my secret friend," I told him.

"Yes," Alexander said, brushing my lips with his, "My very fine young friend." Alexander pushed me onto my back. "You be my little brother, and now I teach you things." He kissed my sternum, and then drew his tongue down my belly.


End file.
